


You don't get to rehearse

by Aledane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Slayer Enjolras, Torture, Vampire Grantaire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledane/pseuds/Aledane
Summary: Attaque le Tueur lors de la nuit de la Saint Valérien, lui avait dit Tholomyès. Avait ordonné Tholomyès. Grantaire s'est montré malin, patient, a attiré le Tueur dans cette jolie petite église abandonnée (il aime le symbole, tuer l'agent de Dieu dans Sa propre maison) et tout a quand même mal tourné.L'UA Buffy contre les vampires qu'on désirait tous secrètement, où Enjolras est le Tueur et Grantaire est un vampire.





	You don't get to rehearse

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you don't get to rehearse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936317) by [myrmidryad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrmidryad/pseuds/myrmidryad). 



> Note de l'auteur :  
> Le titre vient de Something To Sing About, de l'épisode Once More With Feeling (en VF : Que Le Spectacle Commence), qui restera toujours un des mes épisodes préférés de tous les temps de Buffy. 
> 
> Note de la traductrice :  
> Salut à tous et à toutes ! J'ai découvert un peu par hasard cette histoire et comme ça faisait un moment que je voulais essayer de faire une traduction, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans le projet. N'hésitez pas à aller voir l'original si vous êtes assez fortiche en anglais, ça vaut vraiment la peine et ça vous donnera accès à quelques nuances que je n'ai pas su rendre.

 

**Présent**

Il leur avait dit. Il leur avait putain de dit que ramener Enjolras aurait un prix, et où ça l’a mené ? Attaché à une sorte d’engin de torture, avec un Grand Méchant qui arbore le visage d’Enjolras et fait couler son sang à travers un portail mystique.

Il suppose que puisque Combeferre a déjà payé son propre prix psychique pour avoir fait joujou avec l’ordre naturel des choses, maintenant c’est au tour de l’univers. Et malheureusement, il fait partie des rebuts qui le peuplent, ce qui fait qu’il est présentement en train de se vider de son sang afin d’ouvrir un portail vers une autre dimension.

Il respire par grandes inspirations pour supporter la douleur et aperçoit un monstre s’extraire du trou derrière lui. Et puis tout se met à faire encore plus mal, avant que le monde ne vire au noir. Lorsqu’il se réveille, Tholomyès est à ses côtés.

Un changeur de peau, se dit-il au travers de la brume qui a envahit son cerveau. Peu importe ce que c’est, ça ressemble à Tholomyès, ça agit comme Tholomyès et ça parle comme Tholomyès. Ça a aussi son goût pour le ceinturon, et Grantaire écrase son visage dans la poussière en hurlant quand son dos est écorché vif. La douleur fait dérailler son esprit, mais dans un moment de lucidité, il trouve le temps de se demander si c’est pire que Gloria.

Il décide que non. Cette chose se contente de jouer avec lui, parce que ça l’amuse. Gloria avait un but, et ça se reflétait dans sa torture.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu’il est en train de cracher du sang et de l’eau, Grantaire révise son jugement. La torture de Gloria avait au moins eu le mérite de se terminer rapidement.  Là, ça traine en longueur, et ce Tholomyès-Enjolras n’a toujours pas exprimé le moindre désir de le tuer. Peut-être qu’il veut juste prendre son pied. Ce genre de créature veut soit une apocalypse totale, soit de quoi tromper l’ennui.

Le Turok-Han promène ses griffes sur le torse de Grantaire pour lui arracher un cri, et le changeur de peau se met à rire à la manière d’Enjolras.

« Splendide. » dit-il, paresseusement amusé. « J’ai comme l’impression que les vampires avec une âme sont encore plus stupides que leurs congénères habituels. Tu es sans aucun doute plus laid. »

Le Turok-Han l’envoie valser si fort que Grantaire perd conscience pendant une poignée de secondes. Il revient à lui avec le visage d’Enjolras à seulement quelques centimètres du sien, ses traits gracieux tordus en une parodie de pitié.

« Pauvre Grantaire, » murmure le changeur de peau. Grantaire aurait rampé au loin s’il n’avait pas si mal. « Tellement désespéré d’obtenir un peu d’affection de sa part que tu as remué ciel et terre pour retrouver ton âme. Comme si je pouvais avoir envie d’un déchet comme toi, qu’importe ton état. »

« Tu n’es pas lui. » marmonne Grantaire, la bouche pleine de sang. Certaines de ses dents vacillent et la douleur lui vrille la tête.

Au lieu de répondre, la chose se contente de sourire, et le Turok-Han défait les chaines de Grantaire pour le trainer à nouveau vers le bassin. Sa gorge brûle à force de tousser, ses poumons sont douloureux et comprimés, et cette fois-ci, il essaie de se noyer quand on pousse sa tête sous l’eau. La douleur lui fait une nouvelle fois perdre pied. Son esprit éclate et se met à dériver. Lorsqu’il revient à lui, le changeur de peau se tient immobile.

Grantaire peine à comprendre, jusqu’à ce que ses liens soient coupés. Le visage d’Enjolras demeure impassible jusqu’au moment où Grantaire croise réellement son regard. Il y a quelque chose qui s’y adoucit et Grantaire laisse échapper un gémissement soulagé tandis qu’il se laisse tomber contre lui. Parce que ce n’est pas le monstre changeur de peau. C’est le véritable Enjolras, et maintenant, ils vont dégager d’ici.

La fraicheur de la nuit le fait frissonner et il accepte sans un mot la veste que lui offre Enjolras. Le silence dure jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent à la maison. Marius, inquiet comme à son habitude, est le premier à s’enquérir :

« Tu vas bien ? »

« J’ai la pêche. » croasse Grantaire en affichant un sourire. Il peut à peine imaginer à quel point il doit leur paraitre hideux : ses yeux sont si gonflés qu’ils sont presque complètement fermés, le sang s’est mélangé à ses cheveux, formant des plaques sèches et craquelées sur son visage et son cou. Tout lui fait mal. Il n’a aucune idée de combien de temps il a été absent, mais il a l’impression que ça fait au moins une semaine.

Ces humains. Ces étranges et adaptables humains. Courfeyrac l’engueule pour avoir disparu pendant qu’Enjolras l’aide à s’assoir dans le salon. Il y a des étrangers partout, des jeunes garçons et filles qui ouvrent des yeux ronds.

« Putain, c’est qui, eux ? » aboie-t-il en les observant. Il peut sentir leur peur.

« Des Tueurs potentiels. » Courfeyrac écarte ses cheveux pour dégager son visage et soupire, jetant un coup d’œil derrière son épaule :

« Feuilly, tu pourrais apporter la trousse de secours ? »

« T’embête pas. » Grantaire ferme les yeux et se laisse aller contre la chaise. « Du sang, donnez-moi du sang. »

Les gamins s’agitent, chuchotant comme le vent dans les feuilles.

« Est-ce que c’est un vampire ? » demande l’un d’entre eux en anglais.

« C’est un ami. » La voix d’Enjolras ne laisse pas de place à la discussion, et Grantaire soupire.

Bahorel se fraye un passage au travers des gamins ‒ et ce sont des gamins : aucun d’entre eux ne doit avoir plus de vingt ans ‒ avec une tasse de sang. Elle est chaude quand il la dépose entre les mains de Grantaire et il lui faut l’aide de Courfeyrac pour arriver à la boire. Le poids des yeux des Tueurs potentiels l’écrase au fond de sa chaise. Grantaire tente de les ignorer.

C’est du sang animal, tiède et sans saveur. Mais ses forces sont déjà en train de lui revenir, et les Tueurs en couche-culotte peuvent aller se faire foutre. Enjolras a dit qu’il était un ami. Ça devrait leur suffire.

« Qu’est-ce que j’ai manqué ? » demande-t-il une fois sa tasse vide.

« Déjà entendu parler d’un Turok-Han ? » La voix artificiellement joyeuse de Courfeyrac résonne bruyamment dans la pièce silencieuse.

« Les Ancêtres. » Grantaire connait l’histoire ‒ au moins une chose que Tholomyès lui aura appris. « Ceux du Commencement. Une vieille race de vampires. Notre version des Néandertals, j’imagine. Quelque chose… un changeur de peau, je ne sais pas ce que c’était, mais ça a utilisé mon sang pour lui ouvrir un portail. »

« Ton sang ? »

Grantaire se retourne, réprimant l’envie de grogner. Il n’a jamais aimé l’Observatrice d’Enjolras. Lamarque a les yeux froids, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Mon sang. » confirme-t-il d’un ton cassant.

« Pourquoi ton sang ? » Courfeyrac fronce les sourcils. « Ne le prends pas mal, je suis sûr que t’es le haut du panier vampirique, mais qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire ? Ce truc a été jusqu’à t’enlever. Est-ce que Solvalée ne grouille pas de vampires ? »

« Aucun de ces vampires n’a d’âme. » intervient doucement Combeferre, frappant droit au cœur, comme toujours.

Grantaire est tout à fait conscient du fait qu’Enjolras détourne le regard. Il se demande si on a dit aux potentiels à quel point le vampire ici présent est pathétique. À quel point il est obsédé par leur meneur. Il prend une autre tasse de sang avant d’aller se reposer dans le lit d’Enjolras. Ce dernier brandit son silence comme un bouclier, et pas une fois ses yeux ne croisent ceux de Grantaire.

**Trois ans auparavant**

Il y a dans sa poche une boite qui contient un collier : un pendentif en lapis-lazuli au bout d’une chaine en argent. La pierre est de la même couleur que les yeux d’Enjolras et Grantaire caresse de son pouce le bord de la boite en s’imaginant entrer et dire “bon anniversaire“.

Comme si Enjolras allait le porter. Il aime les bijoux, ce Tueur : il a quatre piercings dans chaque oreille, porte constamment des bagues et aime les colliers du style “simple chaine et pendentif“. Mais il n’a jamais porté quoi que ce soit qui vienne ne Grantaire. Enjolras n’est pas son ami et n’a aucun désir de l’être.

Certains des autres sont plus sympathiques ‒ Courfeyrac n’est jamais plus excité que lorsqu’il fait son éducation à propos d’un nouvel aspect du monde moderne. Combeferre est toujours avide d’entendre la moindre parcelle d’Histoire que Grantaire peut lui donner. Éponine est plutôt sympa. Bahorel et Feuilly apprécient la puissance qu’il apporte dans les bagarres. Lamarque ne l’a jamais apprécié. Cosette est la seule d’entre eux qui semble complètement se ficher de son vampirisme. Elle a toujours été totalement à l’aise avec lui, et ça lui fait plaisir.

Elle a été triste, récemment, bien sûr. Sa mère est morte, et elle et Enjolras sont tous les deux en deuil. Grantaire a répété les offres d’aide dans sa tête, encore et encore, sauf qu’Enjolras n’accepterait jamais. Il a le respect réticent du Tueur grâce à son assistance soutenue, mais Enjolras ne restera pas aveugle pour toujours. Grantaire attends juste que la sentence tombe.

Les autres ne sont pas aussi obtus. Et puis ce n’est pas comme si Grantaire avait jamais été du genre à savoir cacher ses sentiments ‒ ses émotions s’agitent près de la surface et c’est un effort constant que de ne pas laisser ses désirs transparaitre, quand il est auprès d’Enjolras.

Ce n’est en aucun cas de la faute de celui-ci. Il lui donne une tâche à remplir : attaquer ce repaire, tuer ces démons, piéger ces vampires, protéger le reste du groupe. Il le paie à l’occasion, mais Grantaire ne demande jamais rien, sauf s’il est d’humeur particulièrement mauvaise. Ce genre de transaction lui rappelle ce qu’il est pour Enjolras : un animal vaguement apprivoisé, temporairement utile. Il est pathétique ; un pauvre fou neutralisé. Le manque de sang humain dans son organisme depuis que l’Initiative a posé cette puce dans son cerveau lui a détraqué l’esprit, c’est certain. Un vampire qui en pince pour le Tueur. Quelle blague.

Un bruissement se fait entendre depuis le mur de la maison, et Grantaire recule juste à temps pour apercevoir Cosette qui sort par sa fenêtre et descend en escalade le chemin qui la sépare du sol. Un sourire étire le coin de ses lèvres lorsqu’elle touche terre et se retourne pour se retrouver face à face avec lui, ce qui lui arrache un cri étouffé. Ça fait plaisir de savoir qu’il est toujours capable de surprendre les gens.

« Voilà quelqu’un qui part en mission. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? » demande-t-elle. Chez n’importe qui d’autre, cette question serait tendue de suspicion. Pas chez Cosette. Ça l’ennuie juste qu’il ait réussi à lui faire peur pendant un quart de seconde. Grantaire hausse les épaules.

« Je passais par là. Tu fais une fugue ? »

« Les autres font des trucs bizarres. » dit-elle, la voix tendue et les yeux baissés. « Ils me traitent différemment de d’habitude et ils parlent dans mon dos. Tu sais pourquoi ? »

Il crache : « Comme s’ils étaient du genre à laisser le loup entrer dans la bergerie avant qu’on ait besoin de sortir les griffes. » Il allume une cigarette et, par habitude, lui propose de tirer dessus. Elle secoue la tête et soupire, sa queue de cheval blonde volant derrière elle. Son frère et elle ont les mêmes cheveux d’or pâle, mais ceux d’Enjolras tombent en vagues de boucles soyeuses, alors que chez Cosette, ils pendent aussi droits et brillant que des lames. Ce sera une vraie beauté quand elle sera grande.

Grantaire ne manque pas de remarquer que jamais, auparavant, il ne se serait retrouvé à anticiper la croissance d’un humain. Mais les choses ont changé, dorénavant.

« Je vais à la Magic Box. » lui dit-elle. « Il n’y a pas longtemps, j’ai vu que Lamarque y a cacher un livre : je veux savoir ce qu’il y a dedans. »

« Tu vas aller à la Magic Box, là, tout de suite ? » Grantaire exhale une bouffée de sa cigarette, tournant la tête de manière à ce que la fumée n’atteigne pas Cosette. « Tu vas te balader toute seule dans les ruelles sombres de Solvalée, même en sachant très bien quel genre de méchants s’y promènent après le coucher du soleil ? »

« Oui. » Les yeux de Cosette sont bleu pâle, clairs comme la glace. Elle lève la tête avec espoir. « Tu veux venir chiper quelques trucs ? »

Grantaire sourit et s’écarte de l’arbre contre lequel il s’appuyait.

« Pourquoi pas ? J’étais sur le point de m’en aller, de toute façon. »

Elle jette une œillade rapide à la petite pile de mégots empilés sur l’herbe et hausse un de ses jolis sourcils. « Mais oui, bien sûr. » Elle se retourne et commence à marcher avant qu’il n’ait le temps de se trouver une justification.

Sur la route, Cosette lui parle avec excitation de son presque-petit-copain de l’école, un jeune mortel un peu bête appelé Marius. Grantaire souffre le martyre pendant toute la durée de ces épanchements amoureux ‒ ce n’est pas comme s’il était en droit de se plaindre ‒ jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent à la Magic Box et que Cosette se taise.

« Est-ce que tu as une clef ? » demande Grantaire pendant qu’elle s’avance vers la porte. Elle s’agenouille et fait non de la tête en sortant de sa poche deux fins objets argentés.

« Non. Mais j’ai des crochets à serrure. »

« Où est-ce que tu as pu dégoter des crochets ? » Il n’essaie même pas de cacher l’admiration dans sa voix et elle lui sourit malicieusement par-dessus son épaule.

« Sur le Net. »

« Évidemment. » Il est toujours en train de s’habituer à ce truc. Son trio préféré de démons a découvert Internet et à chaque fois qu’il leur rend visite, ils sont enchantés de lui montrer de nouvelles sources d’amusement en ligne. Bossuet passe des heures sur un site appelé “rumbler“ ou un truc du genre, Musichetta est accro aux jeux en ligne et Joly regarde des heures de divertissements humains. Grantaire les quitte toujours avec la vague intention de s’acheter son propre ordinateur, mais il n’a jamais poursuivi sur cette lancée.

Une fois à l’intérieur, il fourre dans sa poche une poignée d’objets brillants tandis que Cosette cherche son livre, et lorsqu’elle le trouve, il allume quelques bougies. Ils s’asseyent à même le sol et pendant que Cosette s’use les yeux sur l’écriture de Lamarque, il dépoussière un calice richement décoré.

« La Clef n’est décrite dans aucune littérature connue, mais toutes les recherches indiquent qu’il s’agit d’une source d’énergie émettant à une fréquence dimensionnelle, au-delà de la perception humaine normale. Seuls ceux qui se trouvent en dehors de la réalité peuvent se rendre compte de la véritable nature de la Clef. » Elle marque une pause. « Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire, tout ce charabia ? »

« La double vue. » intervient Grantaire en tournant la bougie de manière à mieux projeter la lumière. « Les purs démons, et ceux qui ont un esprit détaché du réel. Les gens qui ne carburent pas à plein volume dans cette dimension. » Il s’écarte avec une exclamation intriguée et saisit une dague dans le présentoir derrière lui. « Joli. ‘Chetta va l’adorer. »

« La Clef est aussi sensible à la détection des animaux ramenés à la vie par nécromancie, » lit Cosette. « Particulièrement à ceux de type canin ou reptilien… »

Dès l’instant où il se rend compte qu’elle ne va pas continuer sa lecture, Grantaire lui chipe le carnet de Lamarque des mains et tente de le déchiffrer.

« Cette femme a une putain d’horrible écriture. D’accord, les… moines possédaient la capacité de transformer l’énergie, de tordre la rela… la réalité. Ils devaient être certains que le Tueur la protègerait au péril de sa vie, donc ils lui ont ennuyé ? Non, _envoyé_ la Clef sous une forme humaine. Sous la forme d’une… » Oh merde. « Sous la forme d’une sœur. Bordel de merde. » Il lève les yeux vers Cosette, qui a pâli. « Je suppose qu’il s’agit de toi, blondinette. »

Elle saute sur ses pieds, renversant au passage une des bougies et manquant de mettre le feu à un des livres. C’est Grantaire qui doit s’occuper du désordre alors qu’elle s’élance vers la porte.

« Hé ! » lui crie-t-il. « Attends-moi, d’accord ? Oh, putain. »

Il souffle rapidement les bougies et pousse le bazar sous une table avant de se lancer à ses trousses. Elle est déjà au milieu de la chaussée, courant aussi vite que le lui permettent ses maigres jambes.

Il soupire et accélère le pas. Si elle ne veut pas en parler, pas de soucis, mais il a besoin d’être sûr qu’elle revient chez elle saine et sauve. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il retourne à sa crypte pour vider ses poches et se réjouit de son butin. Il devrait cambrioler la Magic Box plus souvent. Pas étonnant que Cosette soit si habile avec des crochets à serrure, si elle est la véritable manifestation d’une espèce de clef mystique.

 

 

**Six ans auparavant**

Attaque le Tueur lors de la nuit de la Saint Valérien, lui avait dit Tholomyès. Avait ordonné Tholomyès. Grantaire s'est montré malin, patient, a attiré le Tueur dans cette jolie petite église abandonnée (il aime le symbole, tuer l'agent de Dieu dans Sa propre maison) et tout a quand même mal tourné.

« Putain de Tholomyès. » jure Grantaire, qui s’écarte de la chaleur des flammes en se hâtant vers la porte de la cave. «  _Putain_ de Tueur-club. » Il claque la porte derrière lui et descend les escaliers en trébuchant, vérifiant au passage que sa veste n’a pas pris feu.

C’est bien sa chance. C’est bien son incroyable malchance que Tholomyès l’ait envoyé après un Tueur avec un fan-club. Il s’attendait au schéma habituel : jeune Tueur tout frais, vieil Observateur prudent. Il ne s’était _pas_ préparé à un Tueur qui aurait véritablement assuré ses arrières.

Il aurait pu recruter quelques gros bras locaux pour l’aider, mais il a tué les trois autres Tueurs que Tholomyès lui avait désigné sans rencontrer de problème significatif. Il sait comment les Tueurs fonctionnent, comment ils se battent. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que ça se passe différemment avec cet ado canadien prépubère. _Enjolras._ Il grogne en goûtant le nom, testant le poids des syllabes sur sa langue. Enjolras, qui ne doit pas avoir plus de seize ans. Ce qu’un Tueur peut putain de faire avec deux amis humains, ça, Grantaire n’en a pas la moindre idée. Les Tueurs sont censés agir seuls ‒ de son temps, c’était comme ça que ça marchait. Les Tueurs tuent, les Observateurs observent, et c’est tout. Il n’y personne d’autre dans le paysage pour lui barrer la route.

Il aurait dû deviner qu’Enjolras serait différent. Ce Tueur va à l’école avec des humains normaux, et se bat sans finesse à proprement parler. Il ne passe certainement pas autant de temps à s’entrainer qu’un Tueur le devrait. Peut-être que son Observateur est particulièrement laxiste. Dans tous les cas, Grantaire a merdé.

« Qu’est-ce qu’on s’amuse, putain. » Il s’appuie contre le mur et prend une grande inspiration. Il était _si proche_ du but. La gorge d’Enjolras était entre ses doigts. Et puis un des fans lui avait frappé la tête avec Dieu-sait-quoi. On aurait dit une masse. Et depuis, ses espoirs de s’en tirer sont partis en flammes. Littéralement.

Tholomyès va le tuer.

Une poutre brûlante traverse avec fracas le plafond au-dessus de lui, et Grantaire l’évite avec un cri. La chaleur le heurte avec la dureté d’un mur, le forçant à battre retraite vers le milieu de la pièce. Tholomyès peut aller se faire foutre : il va mourir ici. La partie enragée de son esprit se demande combien de temps il devra brûler avant de tomber en poussière. S’il réussit à sortir d’ici vivant, il traquera le Tueur jusqu’au bout de la terre pour lui faire hurler de l’épargner avant de tordre son petit cou maigre.

C’est sa dernière pensée réfléchie avant que le plancher ne cède sous ses pieds. Pendant quelques horribles secondes, son estomac fait des pirouettes dans l’air, jusqu’à ce qu’il heurte une surface solide ‒ douloureusement solide ‒ avec comme cadeau de bienvenue un chapelet d’injures en vieux français.

Bossuet est un démon de la chance, et à eux deux ils maintiennent ce qui reste du plafond en place, nettoient un peu le bazar et se lient d’amitié sur la base de leurs origines communes.

« Tu peux rester pour la journée, du moment que tu ne passes plus à travers mes murs. » propose Bossuet, et même si Grantaire est toujours assez énervé pour avoir envie de briser des crânes, mais il n’est pas assez stupide pour refuser.

Il n’avait jamais échoué à satisfaire Tholomyès, auparavant. Un jour passe, puis un autre, et Grantaire devrait être en chemin pour rejoindre son Seigneur, mais au lieu de ça, il reste. Bossuet lui troque son hospitalité contre des services que Grantaire lui rend et il n’est pas spécialement pressé d’aller expliquer à Tholomyès à quel point il a échoué.

 

 

**Deux ans auparavant**

Grantaire va tuer Cosette. Au sens figuré. Même sans arriver à mettre la main sur cette sale gamine, il va d’une manière ou d’une autre rendre bien clair à quel point il est inadmissible de fausser compagnie à son baby-sitter vampire alors que la ville est en train de partir en fumée. Il aime Cosette, vraiment (il est tellement gaga d’elle que ç’en en embarrassant, pour être honnête) mais parfois elle fait ce genre de conneries qui lui rappellent que malgré toute sa maturité apparente, elle reste une enfant.

La lumière est allumée dans la maison quand il arrive. Il gare sa moto récemment volée et se dépêche de parcourir la longueur de la pelouse.

« Cosette ! » hurle-t-il en faisant irruption à l’intérieur. « Cosette, je te jure que si tu t’enfuis comme ça encore une fois… »

Cosette est dans le salon avec un fantôme.

Les yeux d’Enjolras croisent ceux de Grantaire, qui sent ses genoux se dérober sous lui. Il doit agripper l’encadrement de la porte pour rester debout, avec quelque chose dans sa poitrine qui bat furieusement la chamade.

« Enjolras ? »

« C’est vraiment lui, » intervient vivement Cosette. « C’est pas un spectre ou un démon ou quoi que ce soit, il est vraiment vivant à nouveau. »

Ses mains saignent et il porte le costume dont ils l’ont habillé pour les funérailles. Grantaire s’avance très lentement et Enjolras ne résiste pas lorsqu’il saisit ses mains pour les examiner. Ses ongles sont longs, cassés, noircis de crasse. Il a des échardes sous la peau et des coupures sur les phalanges. Grantaire a déjà vu les mêmes blessures sur les mains de dizaines de vampires nouveau-nés et il veut serrer Enjolras contre lui en sanglotant.

« Je ne sais pas comment c’est possible. » chuchote Cosette. Grantaire secoue la tête sans jamais quitter Enjolras des yeux.

« Tu as creusé pour sortir de ton cercueil, n’est-ce pas ? »

Sur une impulsion, il lâche une des mains d’Enjolras et touche son visage. Pour la première fois de leurs vies, Enjolras ne se dérobe pas. Ses cheveux blonds sont couverts de terre et ses joues tâchées de noir et brun. Sa peau est chaude sous les doigts de Grantaire. Ce dernier finit par briser leur échange de regard pour se pencher vers lui et déposer un baiser sur son front.

« Content que tu sois de retour. »

Des pas se font entendre dans l’allée, le bruit résonnant à travers la porte restée ouverte, et Enjolras détourne les yeux alors que Grantaire s’écarte de lui, leur moment de calme envolé. L’entièreté de la bande est là, remarque Grantaire en les voyant tous entrer. Combeferre s’appuie lourdement sur Courfeyrac, les joues lacérées de coupures où le sang a déjà coagulé. Feuilly et Bahorel soutiennent Jehan ‒ leur Tueur de renfort est plus pâle que d’habitude, ce qui contraste avec les teints plus sombres de Bahorel et Feuilly. Éponine ferme la marche d’un pas un peu boitillant.

Il leur manque un membre, réalise Grantaire. Marius est absent ‒ évidemment, on ne pouvait pas attendre du petit-ami de Cosette qu’il complote avec les autres dans le dos de sa bien-aimée. Pendant un instant, ils encerclent Enjolras, qui panique et recule, mais Cosette s’interpose entre eux et leur feule pratiquement de s’écarter.

Grantaire s’esquive vers l’extérieur. On n’a ni besoin, ni envie de lui ici. Leur trahison lui fait plus de mal qu’il ne voudrait l’admettre et se traduit naturellement en une colère sourde. Il s’arrête sous l’arbre à côté duquel est garée sa moto, allume une cigarette et inhale dans une tentative de se calmer. Il meurt d’envie d’éclater leurs petites têtes stupides les unes contre les autres, à ces idiots d’humains.

Feuilly et Bahorel sortent une minute plus tard, et Bahorel interpelle Grantaire lorsqu’il l’aperçoit :

« On pensait que tu t’étais barré ! Tu restes pas ? »

Grantaire lâche son mégot et l’écrase, trop furieux pour parvenir à lâcher le moindre son. Ils s’approchent et leur sourire se fane quand ils voient l’expression de son visage.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » demande Feuilly, tête penchée. « Je pensais que tu serais fou de joie. »

« Sauf que vous ne m’avez rien dit. » Les mots sortent durs, acérés, et Grantaire plisse le nez retenant un grognement. « J’étais là tout l’été à vous aider, sans jamais me plaindre, et ça ne vous est pas passé à l’esprit de m’informer que vous comptiez _ressusciter_ Enjolras ? »

Ils échangent un regard ‒ ils n’ont pas besoin de plus pour communiquer.

« On ne pouvait rien te dire, » lâche Feuilly au bout d’un moment. « Juste au cas où… »

« Au cas où on échouerait. » achève brutalement Bahorel.

« Ou bien au cas où vous ramèneriez quelque chose d’autre ? »

Grantaire pourrait les tuer. Ce serait tellement facile. Ils sont forts, pour des humains, mais il pourrait rompre leurs nuques comment des brindilles. Quand ce n’est pas la pleine lune, Feuilly est aussi humain que les reste d’entre eux. Ils le putain de méritent.

« Au cas où je vous mettrais des bâtons dans les roues ? _Putain_ d’idiots. Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de ce que vous avez fait ? »

« Hé, on a ramené Enjolras à la vie ! » explose Bahorel. « Il était coincé dans une espèce de dimension de l’Enfer, et on l’a ramené ! Je pensais que tu serais content ! »

« C’est Combeferre qui a eu l’idée, n’est-ce pas ? » Grantaire retrousse la lèvre. « Il ne pouvait pas vivre… »

« Iel. » le corrige sèchement Feuilly.

« Iel ne pouvait pas vivre sans son meilleur pote, » aboie Grantaire. « Iel était obligé d’aller foutre le bordel avec sa magie pour le ramener. Et bien sûr, vous avez suivi le mouvement comme les putains de moutons que vous êtes‒ »

Bahorel s’avance et la main de Feuilly se matérialise sur son épaule pour le retenir. « Va te faire foutre ! Il est revenu, non ? »

« Et à quel prix ? » Grantaire s’approche de lui. Il fait presque une tête de moins que l’humain mais ils savent tous qui gagnerait dans un combat, et furieux comme il l’est, Grantaire pourrait mettre à terre la moitié d’une armée. « Il y a un prix à payer avec la magie, bande de crétins. »

« Combeferre l’a payé. » insiste Feuilly. « Iel savait ce qu’iel faisait ! C’était vachement flippant, d’ailleurs ‒ il y avait des serpents, et tu as vu son visage… »

« Et on a sacrifié une biche. » ajoute Bahorel.

Grantaire envoie son poing frapper l’arbre à côté de lui. L’écorce craque et le silence se fait.

« Vous pensez sérieusement qu’un petit test magique et une biche morte valent la vie d’Enjolras ? Combeferre a vraiment plus de cervelle que vous tous réunis ‒ iel savait qu’iel ne pouvait pas m’impliquer, parce que j’aurais empêché que vous fassiez quelque chose d’aussi stupide. »

Il les laisse en plan au milieu de la pelouse, trop en colère pour pouvoir dire un mot de plus.

 

 

**Un mois auparavant**

La route jusqu’à Solvalée est longue, mais Grantaire traine sa carcasse à travers les continents pour y arriver. L’aller était solitaire mais au retour, il se retrouve avec pas mal de compagnie. De vieux visages sur lesquels il ne peut pas mettre de noms viennent le visiter, qu’il soit endormi ou éveillé, et les cris des victimes qu’il a torturées résonnent dans ses oreilles. Il se traine jusqu’à la crypte qu’il a quittée il y a un mois de cela, et échoue à parcourir les dernières marches qui le séparent de son chez-lui.

C’est Joly qui le trouve ainsi, par terre, et Grantaire s’autorise à se laisser à moitié porter jusqu’à l’antre du trio. Musichetta et Bossuet sont ravis de le revoir, éblouis par son exploit.

« Tu l’as vraiment fait. » s’émerveille Bossuet en soutenant la tête de Grantaire alors que Joly l’aide à boire un verre de sang. C’est du vrai sang humain ‒ avant, il se serait délecté de son goût riche, mais maintenant, ça lui donne envie de vomir. Qui est mort pour lui fournir cette boisson ? « Tu as vraiment récupéré ton âme. »

« Qu’est-ce que ça fait ? » Musichetta leur fait un signe de la main et ils enlèvent ses vêtement sales avant de le plonger dans le bain.

Grantaire secoue la tête et si l’un d’entre eux le voit verser une larme, ils ont la gentillesse de ne pas le mentionner. Ils le lavent, l’habillent avec des vêtements de Joly et Bossuet et se pressent contre lui sur le lit. Il a vraiment de la chance d’avoir comme amis une bande de démons possessifs. Féroces comme des tigres avec les étrangers, mais doux comme des chatons auprès de leur famille.

Ils ont beaucoup de nouvelles et de ragots à lui partager ‒ Combeferre est en France avec Lamarque, à se remettre d’un accident magique où iel a blessé un des autres. Une meute de loups-garous est passée en ville et Feuilly a failli s’en aller avec eux. Un démon que Musichetta connait est venu faire son nid dans le coin. Bossuet a presque perdu la vie en utilisant ses pouvoirs pour tricher aux cartes. Et le meilleur : ils ont localisé un ex-chirurgien de l’Initiative qui peut retirer la puce de Grantaire.

Ce dernier a du mal à s’en réjouir. Ça arrive un peu trop tard.

« J’ai tué tellement de gens. » murmure-t-il au creux des cheveux de Musichetta, et Joly caresse son dos.

« Tu suivais les ordres, n’est-ce pas ? Tholomyès était ton maitre. »

Grantaire secoue la tête, les yeux fermés, et ils soupirent en cœur en resserrant leur étreinte autour de lui. Il ne mérite pas leur affection. C’est vrai, la plupart des meurtres étaient pour Tholomyès. Mais il en a aussi commis beaucoup de son propre chef. Son maitre avait tendance à lui lâcher un peu la bride, après tout, et il se contentait de rire pendant que Grantaire expérimentait ce qu’il était capable de faire, jusqu’où il pouvait aller. Comme s’il était un enfant curieux avec qui il fallait être indulgent.

Et puis il y avait eu cette période après la mort de Tholomyès, où Grantaire errait et tuait sans discernement. De ville en ville, de village en village, à travers le Canada, les États-Unis, la moitié de l’Europe et puis de nouveau en Amérique. Plus d’humains qu’il n’avait pu en compter, hurlant de douleur et le suppliant de les épargner. Ça faisait plus de quatre cent soixante ans qu’il était un vampire. Combien de vies avait-il détruites ? Parce que la mort touche l’entourage tout entier ‒ famille, amis, connaissances. Combien de torts avait-il causés ?

Et maintenant qu’il n’est plus un vampire, cette peur viscérale et la culpabilité qui va avec le rattrapent. Le nombre d’hommes avec qui il a pris du plaisir… qu’en est-il d’un péché tel que celui-là, par rapport au meurtre ? À la torture ? En tant que vampire, il s’en serait glorifié, comme pour les autres péchés. Maintenant, son âme lui rappelle qu’aux yeux de Dieu, il n’était jamais fait pour aller au Paradis. Même en tant qu’humain, il était déjà maudit à cause de ses désirs contre-nature.

Cette époque est différente de celles où il est né. Le Canada d’après l’an 2000 est très éloigné de la France du XVIème siècle. Est-ce que les péchés changent avec le temps ? Est-ce que certains d’entre eux deviennent pardonnables si la perception que les humains en ont change ?

Ça n’a pas d’importance. Il est trop tard pour la rédemption, maintenant.

 

 

**Présent**

« Le Conseil des Observateurs ? » ricane Grantaire, des décennies de dérision dans la voix. « Vous pensez qu’ils vont vous aider ? Ils ne sont bons à rien. »

Le regard que Lamarque lui lance est chargé de poison à l’état pur. En retour, Grantaire lui fait un grand sourire. Elle expire bruyamment par le nez et se concentre avec ostentation sur Enjolras.

« Malheureusement, toutes les informations que possédait le Conseil des Observateurs ont été détruites lors de l’attaque de la Force. Mais je crois que leur stock de connaissances était en fait bien plus réduit qu’auparavant. J’ai fait des recherches sur la question avant de venir ici, et il apparait qu’il y a à peu près quatre cent cinquante ans, un Observateur a retiré une grande partie des documents qui avaient été collectés. »

Grantaire a soudain très envie d’une cigarette. C’était vraiment stupide de sa part, de ne pas deviner à quoi tout ça allait mener. Comme il s’y attendait, Lamarque continue :

« Ces documents ont été perdus quand un vampire appelé Tholomyès les a attaqués, lui et son Tueur. Je crois que cet Observateur était un génie, en quelque sorte… D’après les informations que j’ai pu rassembler, il avait des plans pour son Tueur qui impliquaient des voyages inter-dimensionnels et, de façon certaine, la Force. Je pense que cet Observateur avait prévu d’envoyer son Tueur dans le passé pour arrêter la Force avant même qu’elle ne mette un pied dans notre monde. »

Elle marque une pause afin que chacun prenne bien la mesure de ce que signifient ses mots. La culpabilité de Grantaire refait surface alors que tout le monde en arrive à la même conclusion : que Grantaire et son Seigneur ont stoppé un processus qui aurait pu tous les sauver.

« Il y a quatre cent cinquante ans, » Combeferre fixe Grantaire avec insistance. « Tu étais actif à cette époque. Tu nous as dit que tu avais passé toute ta vie auprès de Tholomyès. »

Tous les yeux sont braqués sur lui, maintenant. Il se renfonce dans sa chaise. Sans son âme, il se serait énervé et aurait montré les dents. Là, il voudrait juste se ratatiner et mourir aux yeux de tous. Au moins, les potentiels ne sont pas là.

« Et si j’y étais, qu’est-ce que ça fait ? » il risque un coup d’œil vers Combeferre.

« Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose à propos de cette histoire ? » demande-t-iel calmement. Grantaire ouvre la bouche pour répondre non, et il sent sa gorge se réchauffer pendant une seconde. C’est tout ce qu’il lui faut comme avertissement : il referme violemment la bouche.

« Tu m’as jeté un sort. » grogne-t-il.

« C’est la pièce qui est ensorcelée. » Combeferre ne cille même pas. « Tu ne peux pas mentir. »

« Alors je me barre. » Grantaire se lève, mais Enjolras l’imite.

« Grantaire, peu importe ce que tu sais, on en a besoin. » Sa voix est basse, insistante, et ses yeux figent Grantaire sur place. « La moindre chose pourrait être utile. Je t’en prie. »

C’est sa dernière phrase qui le décide. C’est tellement facile de le faire changer d’avis ‒ il est sûr que c’est une des raisons pour lesquelles les autres le méprisent. Toujours le chien de quelqu’un. Mais il n’est pas de taille à lutter contre une demande de la part d’Enjolras, alors il soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

« D’abord, je veux du sang. J’ai besoin de réfléchir. »

« Pour jauger combien de détails tu peux omettre ? » Lamarque hausse un sourcil et Grantaire lui jette un regard de travers.

« C’est personnel. »

« Je m’en moque. » dit-elle. « Nous n’avons pas de temps à perdre avec les omissions personnelles d’un vampire. »

« Bigote. »

« Couard. » rétorque-t-elle. Enjolras roule des yeux.

« On n’a pas de temps à perdre avec _ça_ non plus. Est-ce qu’on peut en finir ? »

Obtenir des informations de sa part. Parce que qu’est-ce qu’Enjolras pourrait tirer de lui ? Le sourire que Grantaire lui offre est amer.

« Bien sûr, Monsieur. Les désirs de sa Sainteté le Tueur sont des ordres. »

La tension qu’il surprend sur le visage d’Enjolras n’est pas du type habituel. Grantaire pourrait presque penser qu’il l’a blessé si cette idée n’était pas ridicule. Il se détourne en soupirant :

« D’abord, je me sers un truc à boire. » Un verre de sang et de Jack’s Daniels devrait suffire à le requinquer.

Enjolras lui emboite le pas lorsqu’il sort de la pièce et Grantaire sent son échine se hérisser sous ses yeux pleins colère. Il sort deux poches de sang du frigo et en vide le contenu dans un verre.

« Crache le morceau. » finit-il par aboyer. « Tu n’es pas venu ici pour me regarder me remplir le gosier. »

« Tu étais avec Tholomyès quand il a tué cet Observateur et son Tueur. Si vous n’aviez pas été là, ils auraient pu débarrasser le monde du mal démoniaque pour toujours. Mais vous les en avez empêchés. »

Techniquement, il a raison. Grantaire met le sang au micro-onde et maitrise sa voix. « C’était la faute du Tueur. »

« Je t’interdis de dire que c’était de sa faute ! » siffle Enjolras en s’avançant. Le micro-onde bipe et Grantaire recule contre le plan de travail tandis qu’Enjolras s’immisce dans son espace personnel, le submergeant de son odeur. Grantaire voudrait tomber à genoux et implorer son pardon. Au lieu de ça, il repousse Enjolras tous crocs dehors.

« Il était faible ! » rugit-il. « Il était censé protéger son Observateur et il ne l’a pas fait. Il était trop faible et trop lâche pour faire le nécessaire, et il a couru droit dans la gueule du loup. »

« Et c’était ta gueule, la gueule du loup ? » La mâchoire d’Enjolras est raidie par la rage. Grantaire rit pour éviter de pleurer. Enjolras ne sait pas à quel point il est proche de la vérité.

« Dans ma gueule, c’est exactement ça. » Il sort le sang du micro-onde et le goûte avant d’y verser une dose généreuse de whisky, puis mélange le tout avec le manche d’une cuillère.

« Allez, Tueur. Allons exhumer mon passé aux yeux de toute la troupe. Qu’on se marre un bon coup. »

 

 

**Quatre ans auparavant**

Grantaire attend le crépuscule, puis quitte précipitamment sa cachette pour rejoindre la maison du Tueur. Les trucs que lui ont fait subir l’Initiative l’empêchent d’attaquer qui que ce soit, mais ça, le Tueur n’a pas besoin de le savoir.

L’Initiative… Au moins, maintenant, il a un but. Il est de retour à Solvalée après avoir tracé un sillon sanglant jusqu’à Paris, aller et retour, brûlant d’envie d’attraper le Tueur et de lui faire payer la mort de Tholomyès, à n’importe quel prix. Et voilà que lors de sa première nuit ici, on lui a tendu une embuscade. Le Tueur est donc passé au second plan pour le moment, parce qu’en priorité, il doit détruire cette organisation gouvernementale pierre par pierre.

Durant sa course, il serre les dents alors que les derniers rayons du soleil piquent sa peau tandis que l’astre tourne, jusqu’à ce qu’il n’y ait enfin plus de soleil en vue. Il accélère ‒ pas question de se faire à nouveau capturer. Ils sont sans doute tous à sa recherche, à cet instant. Et ses trois démons préférés comptent sur lui.

Il martèle la porte de son poing et prie la Vierge de se montrer miséricordieuse. « S’il vous plait, faites qu’il habite encore ici. » murmure-t-il. Une silhouette se dessine au travers du verre dépoli de la fenêtre qui orne la porte et Grantaire manque de hurler quand elle s’ouvre parce que ce n’est pas Enjolras. C’est une femme aux cheveux blonds et à l’expression surprise.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

« C’est une longue histoire, » dit-il. « Mais est-ce qu’Enjolras habite ici ? »

« Il vit sur le campus, maintenant. » répond-elle ‒ oh, bien sûr, ça doit être sa mère. « Je peux vous indiquer le chemin, si vous êtes nouveau en ville. »

« Merci, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. » Ses bonnes manières refont surface dans les moments de stress, apparemment. Il y a quelque chose dans cette femme qui lui donne envie d’arranger ses vêtements et de faire la révérence. Absurde. Il s’éloigne et reprend sa course. Le campus est à l’autre bout de la ville ‒ est-ce qu’il ne vaudrait pas mieux qu’il se cache pour cette nuit et fasse le voyage à l’aube ?

Non. Ses seuls contacts ici étaient Joly, Musichetta et Bossuet, lesquels se trouvent tous actuellement dans une cellule en verre, à attendre Dieu-sait quel genre d’expériences et de tortures. Il ne les laissera pas moisir là-bas une seconde de plus que nécessaire.

Il abandonne la discrétion pour la vitesse, gardant un œil sur d’éventuels poursuivants. Ce n’est pas dans sa nature, de se retrouver dans la peau de la proie au lieu de celle du prédateur. Il ne leur facilitera pas la tâche, se promet-il. Il va réduire leur directeur en charpie et repeindre ces murs blancs en rouge, libérer ses amis démons puis mener lui-même l’assaut. Il se délectera de leur sang, il‒

D’abord, il faut qu’il se débarrasse de ce truc dans sa tête, réalise-t-il, et il jure. Il faudra la jouer fine sur ce coup-là. Il lui faut l’aide du Tueur.

Une enquête rapide sur le campus lui suffit à trouver le numéro de chambre d’Enjolras. Il s’introduit dans le bâtiment en même temps qu’un étudiant et court jusqu’à la porte, tambourinant dessus. Elle s’ouvre un instant plus tard, et pendant un temps, Grantaire se retrouve sans voix.

Enjolras n’est plus un enfant. Ce n’est plus un adolescent comme la dernière fois que Grantaire l’a vu, il a grandi ‒ Grantaire doit lever les yeux pour croiser son regard, désormais. Son apparence a changé, elle aussi, et de la plus belle des manières, avec ça. Des yeux bleu foncé que la présence de Grantaire fait s’écarquiller, et des boucles blondes qui se déversent jusqu’à la partie haute de sa nuque et couvrent le haut de ses oreilles. Avant que le choc et la peur n’aient le temps de se manifester, il respire une odeur humaine, chaude et propre, qui imprègne ses vêtements.

« Qui c’est ? » appelle quelqu’un depuis l’intérieur, et Enjolras recule en titubant.

« Tu es mort. » halète-t-il, le teint grisâtre. « Tu es _mort_. »

Grantaire entre et referme la porte derrière lui. « Techniquement, ça fait des siècles que je ne suis plus vivant. Il faut que je te parle. »

« Enjolras ! »

Oh, l’autre personne. C’est une chambre à deux lits, réalise Grantaire au moment où le colocataire d’Enjolras lance un pieu à ce dernier. Il recule, les mains levées.

« Hé, hé, stop ! »

« Certainement pas. » Enjolras est un véritable ange de feu et Grantaire est tellement envoûté qu’il échoue presque à éviter le pieu à temps. L’arme s’enfonce dans la chair de son bras au lieu de son cœur. Il presse sa main contre sa bouche pour étouffer le cri de douleur qui y monte et repousse Enjolras avant d’arracher la maudite chose de son bras.

« Putain, qu’est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez vous ? » aboie-t-il. Sa poigne se resserre jusqu’à ce que le pieu éclate dans ses mains et il jette les morceaux à la figure du Tueur. « Je suis là pour discuter, pas pour me battre ! »

Enjolras a déjà un autre pieu à la main et son colocataire est armé d’une hache. Grantaire plisse les yeux. « Est-ce que je te connais ? » Ça lui revient d’un coup ‒ un des fans d’Enjolras ‒ et il laisse échapper une exclamation dégoûtée. « Laisse tomber, j’ai trouvé. »

« Comment peux-tu être en vie ? » crache Enjolras, les muscles bandés. « On t’a tué. »

« Et pourtant, me voilà. » Grantaire écarte les bras et grimace lorsque le mouvement tire sur la plaie qu’Enjolras vient de lui faire. « Argh. Bon, écoutez, je jure de ne pas vous faire de mal tant que je suis ici. Parole d’honneur. »

« T’es un vampire. » Merde, Grantaire est obsédé. Enjolras est si froid, si pur, si beau. Réflexion faite, il est plutôt content de ne pas l’avoir tué la dernière fois : ça aurait été un crime de couper court à cette évolution. Bon Dieu, les choses qu’il a envie de faire à ce Tueur… Normalement, il se contente de tuer ses victimes, mais pour Enjolras il pourrait faire durer un peu les choses. Les humains trouvent du plaisir dans la morsure, alors de quoi aurait l’air Enjolras avec les yeux révulsés sous l’extase, bouche entrouverte ?

« On peut trouver de l’honneur même chez les vampires. » grince Grantaire. « Mais pas chez les humains ni les Tueurs, apparemment. Je suis là pour conclure un marché. »

Enjolras et son ami (Combeferre, qui lui explique l’usage des pronoms en _iel_ sur un ton qui ne laisse pas de place à la discussion) ont vraiment du mal à cacher leur désir d’en apprendre plus sur l’Initiative. Grantaire leur dit qu’il peut leur montrer deux entrées, décrit une partie de l’intérieur et leur donne des réponses concernant le pourquoi d’une telle opération. Combeferre, en particulier, frémit d’anticipation et Grantaire est sûr de les avoir ralliés à sa cause.

« Et donc, tu nous donneras ces informations en échange de quoi ? » Son ange est moins enthousiaste, plutôt suspicieux. Ce n’est que justice, lui accorde Grantaire ‒ il est vrai que les deux dernières fois où ils se sont croisés, il a essayé de tuer Enjolras.

« J’ai des amis là-bas. Trois démons que vous n’êtes _pas_ autorisés à tuer. » Il voudrait aussi ajouter comme condition qu’ils épargnent un chirurgien afin de lui enlever ce truc de la tête, mais pas question de leur révéler cette faiblesse-là.

« Pas des vampires ? » Combeferre hausse un sourcil. « Je croyais que les démons ne se mêlaient pas trop aux vampires, parce qu’ils se considèrent supérieurs. »

« Ce ne sont pas tous des snobs. » répond Grantaire, presque vexé en leur nom. C’est plus qu’étrange qu’il soit assis sur le lit du Tueur, à conclure un marché avec le gamin. L’homme ? Non, ça reste un gamin. « Ces trois-là, pas touche, compris ? Un démon de la chance chauve, un mangeur d’os avec des piercings et une cicatrice sur le front, et une démone gakarin avec de longs cheveux violets. Ok ? »

Pour la première fois, Enjolras n’a pas l’air d’être sûr de lui. Il échange un regard avec Combeferre. « Hum. »

« Quoi ? » demande Grantaire, perplexe.

« Je n’ai aucune idée d’à quoi ça ressemble. » avoue Enjolras. Combeferre a l’air mortifié et Grantaire soupire :

« T’es vraiment un Tueur de merde. Tu sais, c’est pour ça que les Tueurs ne peuvent pas avoir une vie normale. »

« Va te faire foutre ! » Enjolras se dresse sur ses pieds et Grantaire constate avec irritation qu’il est toujours obligé de lever les yeux lorsqu’il suit le mouvement. « Je gère la situation ! »

Grantaire a envie de tirer les oreilles de ce petit merdeux, cependant il se contente de rouler des yeux. « Je vois, Monsieur Je-Maitrise-Tout. Renseigne-toi sur les différentes espèces de démons, fait en sorte de savoir les distinguer. Si je te conduis à l’Initiative et que tu tues mes amis par erreur, je me ferai un devoir de tuer les tiens. » Il désigne Combeferre du coin de l’œil et Enjolras s’interpose devant iel, les yeux brûlants de rage.

« Menace encore une seule fois mes amis… »

« Ce n’est pas une menace. » sourit froidement Grantaire. « C’est une promesse. »

« Enjolras. » Combeferre saisit le poignet de son ami et une partie du feu dans ses yeux s’éteint.

« C’est un marché raisonnable. Vous tenez l’Initiative et moi je retrouve mes amis. »

« J’ai du mal à croire que tu aies des amis. » ricane Enjolras. Grantaire retrousse les lèvres.

« Même les vampires ont des amis, Tueur. Tu ferais bien de ne pas l’oublier. »

 

 

**Six ans auparavant**

La nouvelle de l’arrivée d’un nouveau vampire en aux bouches de l’Enfer vient aux oreilles de Grantaire dans un bar. Lorsqu’il entend que le vampire est âgé et dangereux, il roule des yeux. Lorsque qu’il entend le nom de Tholomyès, il s’éclipse.

Ça prend deux jours à Tholomyès pour le trouver et sa rage est du genre qu’on ne voit qu’une fois dans sa vie. Grantaire se recroqueville contre le mur du tunnel dans lequel Tholomyès l’a acculé et cherche son souffle, les yeux fermés avec force, pendant que son Seigneur le frappe. D’abord avec une chaise, que Tholomyès réduit en miettes, puis avec une ceinture. Il commence avec la partie nue, puis passe à la boucle.

C’est quelque part par-là que Grantaire se met à hurler et supplier. La morsure du métal dans son dos le brûle. « Pardon, je suis désolé, arrêtez, je vous en prie‒ »

« Espèce de sale crevure. » grogne Tholomyès, abattant encore deux fois la ceinture avant d’enfin s’arrêter. L’effort a rendu sa respiration sifflante. Grantaire se replie un peu plus sur lui-même en étouffant un sanglot. Le contact avec le sol glacé meurtrit ses paumes et ses genoux. « Espèce de petit sac à merde pathétique et sans valeur. Comment as-tu osé me quitter ? Penses-tu que je suis un des tes répugnants amants, que tu peux abandonner à ta guise ? »

« Non, » répond Grantaire, qui recule quand Tholomyès s’avance. « Non, je ne voulais pas‒ »

Tholomyès saisit ses cheveux et tire vers le haut, l’obligeant à rencontrer son regard.

« Je suis ton _Seigneur_. » crache-t-il. Sa main s’agite dans sa poche à la recherche de quelque chose. « Je t’ai créé. Ne l’oublie jamais. »

Il sort une bouteille en verre de sa veste. Grantaire se débat tandis qu’il la décapuchonne d’une pichenette. Il n’a pas le temps de bouger avant que Tholomyès vide l’eau bénite sur son dos, et Grantaire hurle. Son corps s’écroule dans un frémissement d’agonie, agité de spasmes, alors que l’eau creuse des brûlures dans les blessures à vif laissées par Tholomyès et carbonise le reste de sa peau.

Il reste allongé dans le noir, chacune de ses respirations se soldant par un gémissement. Plusieurs heures s’écoulent avant le retour de Tholomyès et Grantaire est tellement reconnaissant pour le sang et l’aide qu’il lui apporte qu’il manque de pleurer. L’humaine est déjà inconsciente quand Grantaire s’écroule sur elle pour drainer ce que Tholomyès lui a laissé. Elle met à peine une minute à mourir. Finalement, il se lève, trop honteux pour parler.

« Tu as été puni pour tes erreurs. » déclare Tholomyès, qui lui tend une chemise fraiche. « N’en parlons plus. »

Grantaire acquiesce et suit son maitre hors du tunnel. Il méritait cette punition, il le sait, mais Tholomyès est un homme juste ‒ il ne garde pas de rancœur. Et maintenant que son Seigneur est revenu, Grantaire se sent bien plus à sa place. C’est un soulagement de retrouver un rôle familier. C’est l’anticipation de la venue de Tholomyès qui avait été la plus dure à supporter, avec l’incertitude. Grantaire n’a jamais été bien tout seul, ni en tant qu’humain, ni en tant que vampire. Il fait un très mauvais loup solitaire. Mais avec Tholomyès pour le guider et le diriger, il devient un être extraordinaire et sans peur. Tholomyès n’a qu’à lever le petit doigt et Grantaire se met à trancher des gorges. Ils forment l’équipe parfaite, alpha et bêta.

C’est ensemble qu’ils émergent du tunnel, face à un ciel sombre et glacé. Grantaire redresse la tête et prend une grande inspiration.

Tholomyès est là, maintenant : il va s’occuper de tout.

**Deux ans auparavant**

Grantaire se fait une place à l’ombre et admire la clarté de la lumière solaire, à jamais hors de sa portée. Ça lui fait mal aux yeux, alors il baisse le regard et sort de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes. Il en extirpe une avec ses lèvres et place sa main en coupe pour l’allumer.

La porte s’ouvre. Il n’a même pas besoin d’un coup d’œil pour savoir qui est là ‒ il reconnaitrait Enjolras les yeux fermés, rien qu’au son et à l’odeur. Il se retourne quand même, appréciant la vue tandis qu’Enjolras s’assied à côté de lui sur la caisse en bois. Il a été mort pendant cent quarante-sept jours et à nouveau vivant depuis un seul. Grantaire reste tellement en colère contre Combeferre et les autres qu’il pourrait leur mettre son poing dans la gueule avec un plaisir certain, mais il n’arrive pas à penser à ça pour l’instant. Enjolras est vivant.

Enjolras est _vivant_.

« Comment tu t’es senti, après être revenu ? » demande doucement Enjolras, les doigts entrelacés distraitement sur ses genoux. Ses mains sont encore pleines de sang et écorchées. Grantaire s’imagine les porter à ses lèvres. Il se détourne rapidement, restreignant autant que possible son imagination.

« En colère. J’étais en colère ‒ les vampires se réveillent affamés, tu sais. C’est pour ça que vous les combattez dans les cimetières, quand ils viennent de sortir et qu’ils ne sont pas très bien dans leur tête. »

« Et après ça ? »

Grantaire se laisse aller contre le mur et soupire, tendant la cigarette à Enjolras. Celui-ci secoue la tête, et c’est Grantaire qui la finit. « C’était pas pareil. Tholomyès a gardé un œil sur moi, m’a éduqué, m’a guidé. M’a formé, plutôt. Il a fait de moi ce que je suis. »

« Ce que tu étais. » le corrige Enjolras. Sa voix est basse ‒ Grantaire est sûr qu’il n’était pas si calme, avant. Le Tueur examine ses doigts blessés avant de fixer le mur en face, ses boucles blondes légèrement agitées par, la brise. « Je ne savais pas où j’étais, quand je me suis réveillé, même après être sorti de ma tombe. J’ai pensé… J’ai pensé que j’étais peut-être en Enfer. »

Grantaire sent quelque chose de glacé tomber dans son estomac. « Je pensais que tu _étais_ en Enfer. C’est ce que Feuilly et Bahorel m’ont dit. »

Enjolras secoue la tête presque imperceptiblement. « Peut importe où j’étais avant qu’ils me ramènent, après ma mort… » S’il vous plait, non, supplie silencieusement Grantaire. Bon Dieu, pas ça. « C’était chaud. » continue Enjolras, à peine audible. « J’étais en train de flotter… je ne me rappelle pas bien, mais j’étais… je pense que j’étais heureux. En paix. »

Grantaire voudrait serrer Enjolras dans ses bras et ne jamais le laisser partir, retourner à l’intérieur pour mettre Combeferre et les autres en pièces, arracher la chair de leurs os indignes.  Il pourrait leur montrer ce que c’est, l’Enfer.

« Tu ne dois pas leur dire. » chuchote Enjolras. Si Grantaire glissait sa paume dans la sienne, que se passerait-il ?  Comment réagirait Enjolras à une main sur son épaule, dans ses cheveux ? Grantaire décide de ne pas chercher à satisfaire sa curiosité. Agir pourrait rompre leur moment de paix, le seul qu’ils aient jamais eu.

Ils pourraient partir ensemble, lui et Enjolras. Quitter ses amis écervelés et tout le reste. Plus de Tueur, plus de vampires, plus de Bouches de l’Enfer. Peut-être qu’ils iraient à Paris et que Grantaire pourrait lui faire découvrir sa ville natale. Ils seraient heureux. Enjolras dormirait, comme le font les humains, et le soir venu, il se réveillerait en s’étirant et sourirait à Grantaire, une main tendue pour caresser sa joue.

Ce fantasme s’évanouit aussi vite qu’il s’est formé et Grantaire se contente d’acquiescer. « Si c’est ce que tu veux. »

« Vraiment. Ils ne doivent pas savoir. »

 _Ça leur ferait trop mal_ entend Grantaire sans que les mots soient prononcés. Il prend une cigarette pour éviter de faire quelque chose de stupide, comme secouer Enjolras jusqu’à faire s’entrechoquer ses dents. Comme crier _Et toi alors ?_

Enjolras était au Ciel, en paix, et ils l’en ont arraché pour le ramener dans leur monde de violence, de sang et de douleur. Grantaire allume sa cigarette et inhale. Cette fois-ci, quand il en propose une bouffée à Enjolras, le Tueur accepte. Il la lui rend avec une grimace et une violente quinte de toux. « Tout fait mal, ici. »

« Pas tout. » répond Grantaire. « Cosette n’était pas prévue à la base. Marius non plus. »

« Elle était avec toi. » Enjolras le dévisage et Grantaire soutient son regard. Il n’aurait jamais imaginé avoir le droit de revoir un jour ces yeux. « Pourquoi es-tu resté ? Après ma mort ? »

Oh. Grantaire se détourne et se met à fixer ses genoux. « Tu sais pourquoi. » Il ne le dira pas tout haut. Il n’est pas encore masochiste à ce point. Le silence d’Enjolras s’éternise et Grantaire se lève avec un soupir, laissant son mégot tomber par terre. « Je ferais n’importe quoi pour toi, tu le sais bien. »

Il laisse Enjolras dehors et évite le regard des autres alors qu’il monte à l’étage de la Magic Box, attendant le crépuscule pour s’éclipser.

 

 

**Présent**

« L’Observateur qui vous intéresse s’appelait Audric. » déclare Grantaire, les yeux fixés sur son verre plutôt que sur son auditoire. Marius et Cosette sont blottis l’un contre l’autre dans un fauteuil avec Éponine assise à leurs pieds, sur le sol. Combeferre, Bahorel et Feuilly se partagent le canapé, sur le bord duquel est perché Courfeyrac. Le deuxième fauteuil est occupé par le trio, Bossuet au milieu et Joly et Musichetta enchevêtrés autour de lui. Jehan, Lamarque et Enjolras sont restés debout, et évidemment, c’est le regard de ce dernier qui pèse le plus sur les épaules de Grantaire.

« À l’époque, bien sûr, c’étaient tous des hommes, et le Tueur d’Audric était un garçon, lui aussi. Au milieu de sa vingtaine, si je me rappelle bien. »

« Comment s’appelait-il ? » demande Jehan. Si fragile à première vue, ce Tueur accidentel, mais dur comme l’acier derrière son visage candide.

Grantaire renifle. « Est-ce que ça change quelque chose ? Les Tueurs vont et viennent. Le Conseil des Observateurs leur survit toujours. » Il jette un regard en coin à Lamarque. Des siècles de la vendetta de Tholomyès contre les Observateurs ont créé chez lui un bloc de haine envers le Conseil. Il est bien content que la Force les ait tous rayés de la carte ‒ ça doit bien être la seule bonne chose qu’elle ait jamais faite.

« Continue. » le presse Enjolras.

Grantaire avale une gorgée de son verre. Le whisky mélangé au sang le réchauffe et il soupire : « Tholomyès… En fait, je ne sais pas comment il a été mis au courant du projet d’Audric. Mais en tous cas, il savait que ça concernait quelque chose de gros et que ça impliquait le Commencement. »

« Tu l’as déjà mentionné avant. » l’interrompt Combeferre. « Le Commencement. Pourquoi l’emphase ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

« Le Commencement du monde. » Grantaire hausse un sourcil. « Évidemment. » Parfois, il oublie à quel point l’éducation qu’ont reçue son Tueur et ses amis est lacunaire. « D’abord il y avait le Germe, qui est venu de la Terre. Ensuite, les Anciens sont arrivés, suivi par d’autres démons moins puissants. Le temps a passé, et une nouvelle forme de vie est apparue : les êtres mortels, qui ont évolué. Ensuite les humains sont arrivés et ont vaincu les Anciens. Les démons qui ont survécu à la victoire des humains ont été contaminés par la Terre. Les vampires sont les hybrides de démons les plus méprisés et ceux qui ont survécu avec le plus de succès dans ce plan. » Il a du mal à masquer la fierté dans sa voix. « Les autres démons ont dégénéré depuis le Commencement, mais les vampires sont restés plus ou moins les mêmes. »

Musichetta laisse échapper un _tsk_ moqueur et Grantaire lui sourit d’un air complice. Les humains sont déconcertés, bien sûr. Ils ne comprendraient pas la hiérarchie des démons. Les vampires sont peut-être le fond du fond aux yeux de la majorité d’entre eux, mais personne ne peut nier qu’ils ont su se répandre avec succès. Les vampires survivent grâce l’expansion continue de la population. C’est assez satisfaisant, de se retrouver avec un tel statut.

« Est-ce que c’est utile, dans notre cas ? » demande Lamarque, visiblement peu impressionnée.

« L’Histoire est toujours utile. » Grantaire avale une autre gorgée de sang alcoolisé. « La Force est plus vieille que cette dimension, et plus vieille que toutes les dimensions. »

« On est au courant. » lâche impatiemment Bahorel. Grantaire grogne :

« J’y arrive. La Force vient donc par conséquent avec le Germe et le Commencement, et on va tous ignorer ce gros oxymore sinon on ne s’en sortira jamais. Je sais que c’est un concept un peu compliqué à vous mettre en tête, mais vous devez arrêtez de penser au temps comme à une chose linéaire. Imaginez… des blocs. Des blocs d’instants, empilés les uns sur les autres, qui se déroulent chacun en même temps, et ce pour l’éternité. Et tous ces instants sont accessible si vous avez assez de puissance pour les atteindre. »

« Est-ce que tu veux parler de voyage dans le temps ? » Cosette a l’air perdue, et honnêtement, il ne peut pas lui en vouloir.

« On peut voir ça comme ça ? Représentez-vous la naissance du Germe et le moment du Commencement comme des sources incroyables d’énergie. Cette énergie circule dans les autres blocs et les maintient actifs. Si ça fait du sens. C’est à moment-là, pendant le Commencement, lors de la naissance du Germe, que la Force est arrivée dans cette dimension. Je crois. Il est tout à fait possible qu’Audric se soit trompé sur toute la ligne et que la Force se trouve dans tous les blocs, et s’y trouvera toujours parce que c’est ainsi que vont les choses. Mais Audric avait comme théorie que, puisque toute l’énergie magique circulait depuis le Commencement, il était possible de remonter le temps… plus ou moins… et sceller la source de la Force, peu importe ce que c’était. »

« Il me semble que c’est basé sur pas mal de spéculations. » dit Feuilly en fronçant les sourcils. Grantaire finit les restes de son sang et soupire :

« Je n’explique pas ça très bien. Mais le plan d’Audric avait apparemment l’air assez solide pour attirer l’attention de Tholomyès. »

« Et donc il a tué l’Observateur et le Tueur ? » Jehan se triture nerveusement les doigts et Grantaire se rappelle que son premier Observateur a été tué par des vampires.

« C’était de la faute du Tueur. » leur explique-t-il sur un ton catégorique. « Audric ne lui avait pas parlé de ses plans, sauf qu’il les a découverts, a paniqué et s’est enfui. Il a mené Tholomyès tout droit vers son observateur. La mort d’Audric était de sa faute. Tout était de sa faute ‒ s’il ne s’était pas enfui comme un lâche, Tholomyès aurait pu ne pas les trouver. »

Les yeux de Combeferre s’écarquillent et Grantaire se détourne, soudain glacé malgré la chaleur du whisky dans son ventre. Il en a trop dit.

« Tholomyès a mis le feu à la cache. » murmure-t-il en s’en allant. « Les informations que vous voulez ont disparu. »

 

 

**Trois ans auparavant**

Gloria enfonce un doigt dans son torse et Grantaire n’arrive pas à hurler, ni même à respirer.

« Chéri, chéri, dis-moi ce que tu sais. » ronronne-t-elle, et Grantaire s’étrangle quand son doigt se _plie_.

Il crie plus tard, hurle et sanglote quand elle l’enchaine et se met à frapper, frapper, frapper. Ses ongles pèlent la peau de son dos, ses poings cognent sa chair encore et encore. Lorsqu’elle agite deux doigts à l’intérieur de la première blessure qu’elle lui ait faite, la douleur est si intense que Grantaire s’évanouit. Il revient à lui, juste pour recevoir une gifle qui aurait pu suffire à le rendre sourd.

Les chaines s’enfoncent dans ses poignets et elle virevolte autour de lui, plus satisfaite qu’autre chose, bondissant pour lui envoyer son poing dans le flanc. Ses côtes craquent et son souffle se coupe, le laissant sans défense, la respiration sifflante. Il finit par croasser : « Assez, je vous en prie… Assez… »

Il la supplie de lui donner un peu de temps pour récupérer, demande de l’eau qui lui est accordée. Il s’arrête une seconde pour examiner sa position.

S’il n’y avait pas Enjolras, il se demande s’il serait capable de dénoncer Cosette. Cette gentille, intelligente petite Cosette, avec son petit-ami qu’elle a rallié à leur combat. Ce jeune Marius, qui a accepté chaque révélation qu’on lui faisait et a offert tout son argent pour aider à protéger Cosette. Pas parce qu’elle est la Clef, mais parce qu’il est amoureux d’elle.

À vomir. Grantaire en est jaloux rien qu’en y pensant. S’il n’y avait pas Enjolras, est-ce qu’il donnerait leurs noms à Gloria ? Il ne peut pas en être sûr. Mais il sait que c’est hors de question. S’il arrivait quoi que ce soit à sa sœur, ça détruirait Enjolras. Faux souvenirs ou pas, Cosette est sa sœur par le sang et il est déterminé à la protéger.

Et Grantaire ferait n’importe quoi pour Enjolras.

« Alors, mon chéri. » Gloria lui envoie le verre vide à la figure et il se brise. Un éclat se plante dans sa joue. « Prêt à parler ? »

« Prête à jouer ? » tente-t-il. Peut-être qu’il peut encore gagner un peu de temps. « Le nom de la Clef est une information plutôt… précieuse. » Il tousse et le goût du sang remonte sur sa langue. Malgré sa vision brouillée, il essaie de se concentrer sur Gloria.

« Oh, poussin. » Elle se saisit du tesson de verre et l’enfonce. Il laisse échapper un gémissement rauque lorsque l’objet perfore sa joue, le bout ensanglanté rayant contre sa dent. Il pourrait le toucher avec sa langue. « Le prix, c’est ta petite vie pathétique. » Elle lui fait un sourire radieux et retire le bout de verre. Du sang coule le long de sa mâchoire et dans son coup, et envahit sa bouche. La nuance joyeuse dans sa voix s’évanouit. « Maintenant, _parle_. J’ai assez attendu. Personne n’aime les petites sangsues immondes, tu sais. » 

Il crache et manque son visage mais pas sa robe, qu’il couvre de sang. Elle bondit en arrière avec une exclamation dégoûtée, tandis qu’il éclate d’un rire sans joie : « Tu vois, c’marrant, » grince-t-il. « Parce que ma vie ? N’vaut pas un clou. »

Le coup de pied qu’elle lui décroche suffit à l’envoyer valser à travers la pièce, jusque dans le corridor. Il arrive à peine à parvenir à temps devant l’ascenseur et n’a pas la moindre idée de comment il arrive à tenir debout quand les portes s’ouvrent. Il s’attend à faire face aux larbins de Gloria, prêt à le ramener à l’étage pour qu’il retourne y mourir, mais ils ne sont pas en train d’attendre ‒ ils sont en train de se battre. Il aperçoit une chevelure blonde et s’évanouit, la douleur l’empêchant de continuer.

Ils l’amènent à la Magic Box, et Grantaire se soumet aux tentatives maladroites de Feuilly de lui administrer des soins médicaux. C’est un putain de crime que personne dans ce groupe de cons ne se soit encore préoccupé d’avoir une réelle formation médicale, malgré toutes les blessures qu’ils se ramassent.

« Laisse tomber. » halète-t-il, grimaçant quand Feuilly effleure son torse. « Appelle Joly… Mon téléphone… »

« J’ai son numéro. » murmure Feuilly, qui s’écarte. C’est Enjolras qui prend sa place et la salle d’entrainement est soudain vide. Sur ordre du Tueur, suppose Grantaire, qui ferme les yeux. Enjolras brille trop pour qu’il le regarde, à cet instant.

« Elle t’a salement amoché. »

« Ouais. » Grantaire n’arrive pas à respirer correctement et les endroits où Gloria a enfoncé ses doigts le brûlent. Tout fait mal, tout fait mal : il n’arrive pas à se rappeler comment c’est de vivre sans la douleur. Il hurlerait s’il le pouvait. Il a besoin de Joly, et vite.

« Grantaire ? »

« Je ne lui ai rien dit. » Il entrouvre un œil. Enjolras a l’air inquiet. « Je ne ferais jamais ça, Enjolras. »

Pendant un long moment, Enjolras le fixe, l’air de juger de la véracité de ses mots. Lorsqu’il finit par acquiescer, le soulagement est tel que Grantaire referme les yeux. « Je te crois. »

« Merci. »

« Il faut que tu te remettes rapidement. » dit calmement Enjolras. « Je vais avoir besoin de toi. » Quelque chose effleure son front et Grantaire ouvre grand les yeux pour voir le visage d’Enjolras se retirer. Il se lève et disparait avant que Grantaire puisse dire un mot, et le vampire ferme à nouveau les yeux, essayant d’imprimer à jamais dans sa mémoire le souvenir des lèvres d’Enjolras sur sa peau.

 

 

**Quatre ans auparavant**

Grantaire était venu avec l’intention d’observer et tenir sa langue, mais il lui est difficile de garder ses observations pour lui en ce qui concerne l’entrainement du Tueur. L’Observatrice d’Enjolras, Lamarque, tient une boutique de magie qui possède une salle d’entrainement, et tout le monde a l’air de penser que ça suffit à combler les besoins d’un Tueur.

(Tout le monde ‒ le fan-club d’Enjolras s’est agrandi depuis la dernière vois que Grantaire les a vus. À l’époque, ils n’étaient que deux : le pas-un-garçon sorcier Combeferre et Courfeyrac, le banal humain. Maintenant, ils ont une ex-démone de la vengeance répondant au nom d’Éponine et deux garçons amérindiens appelés Feuilly et Bahorel. Feuilly est un loup-garou et va à l’université avec Enjolras et Combeferre, et Bahorel travaille plus ou moins avec Courfeyrac comme maçon. Grantaire ne sait pas ce qu’Éponine fait de ses journées.)

(Apparemment, il y a aussi un autre Tueur quelque part dans le coin ‒ Enjolras s’est fait tuer avant même que Grantaire ait eu vent de son existence, et une nouvelle Tueuse est apparue. Sauf que Jehan n’est de toute évidence pas “une“ Tueuse. Grantaire met un moment à comprendre que Jehan est ce que les autres appellent un transgenre. Ou du moins un trans-quelque chose. Jehan préfère ne pas demeurer toujours au même endroit, mais arrive quand même à rester en contact. Grantaire suspecte que l’Internet est mêlé à l’affaire.)

« Vous le laissez aller à l’école ? » Grantaire hausse un sourcil vers Lamarque. Si les autres ne lui font pas confiance, elle, elle le méprise.

« Le Tueur n’est pas un robot. Il a le droit de faire ce qui lui plait. »

« Pas étonnant qu’il soit mort, » ricane Grantaire. Son regard parcourt le trou minable qu’ils utilisent pour l’entrainement. « Il n’est pas comme les gens normaux. Il devrait s’entrainer. »

« En quoi ça te concerne ? » La voix vient des escaliers derrière lui ; lorsque Grantaire se retourne, il aperçoit Courfeyrac. « Je pensais que ça arrangerait mieux tes affaires de te retrouver face à un Tueur mal préparé. Ce qu’Enjolras n’est pas, au fait. »

« Je préfère un adversaire décent. »

« Trois Tueurs morts à ton tableau de chasse. » Lamarque lui lance un regard mauvais, les bras croisés. « Tu es un monstre. »

« Au moins, je ne prétends pas le contraire. » Grantaire lui montre les dents. « Le Conseil des Observateurs n’est qu’une bande de monstres déguisés. N’essayez pas d’édulcorer la vérité. Je sais comment sont les Observateurs. Les Tueurs sont leurs pantins. Un mal nécessaire. »

« Lamarque n’est pas comme eux. » Enjolras descend à la suite de Courfeyrac. Chaque fois que Grantaire le voit, c’est comme si la foudre le traversait. Ça fait plusieurs jours qu’il les a approchés avec sa proposition et l’effet ne s’est toujours pas dissipé. Il espère que ça arrivera bientôt. « Elle n’est pas comme les autres. »

Grantaire reprend contenance et réplique d’un ton sarcastique : « Je suppose qu’alors elle a commodément oublié de te faire subir le Cruciamentum ? » Lamarque et Enjolras ont tous les deux l’air mal à l’aise et il se met à rire : « Les Tueurs sont les jouets du Conseil, chéri. Ne l’oublie pas. »

« Ne m’appelle pas comme ça, » aboie Enjolras, le bousculant sur le chemin vers le râtelier à armes. C’est tellement un gamin. Grantaire s’appuie contre le mur pour observer la scène et Courfeyrac vient le rejoindre.

« Comment ça se fait que tu es au courant pour le Cruciamentum ? Je pensais que c’était uniquement un truc entre Tueur et Observateur. »

« T’es au courant, toi. » fait remarquer Grantaire.

« Je suis l’ami d’Enjolras, et j’étais là quand il a dû passer ce stupide test. » Courfeyrac plisse les yeux. « Et toi, c’est quoi ton excuse ? »

Grantaire hausse les épaules et regarde Enjolras exécuter un salto à travers le caveau pour éviter les couteaux que Lamarque lance dans sa direction. Il manque de technique, mais ce tueur est un magnifique combattant. Prévisible, comme tous les Tueurs, mais magnifique. « Tholomyès. Tu te souviens de Tholomyès, n’est-ce pas ? Il haïssait le Conseil des Observateurs. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Qu’est-ce qu’un Tueur sans son Observateur ? » Grantaire désigne Enjolras et Lamarque d’un signe de tête. « Un Tueur seul, non entrainé, est une proie facile. Ils ne deviennent réellement dangereux qu’à partir du moment où ils ont été préparés à remplir leur tâche, ce qui est le rôle de l’Observateur. Supprime-le et la menace que représente le Tueur est réduite à zéro de manière efficace. Le Conseil des Observateurs est aussi une tanière de voleurs, de traîtres et d’assassins. Ils ont volé plus de connaissances et d’artefacts aux démons que tu ne pourrais le penser. »

« Et alors ? » Courfeyrac fronce les sourcils. « Les démons sont maléfiques. Les Observateurs font ça pour protéger le monde. »

Grantaire sort les dents et grogne, ce qui fait reculer promptement Courfeyrac. « Ce sont des voleurs cupides qui s’accaparent les affaires des autres. J’ai un ami dont le clan a été détruit parce qu’il y a deux siècles, les Observateurs ont ordonné à un Tueur de leur voler une arme sacrée. Les Tueurs sont des brutes mal dégrossies, des instruments que les Observateurs utilisent pour arriver à leurs fins. »

« Pour le plus grand bien, » insiste Courfeyrac, les épaules redressées. « Pour l’humanité. »

« J’emmerde l’humanité. » gronde Grantaire. Il pousse l’humain contre le mur en remontant les escaliers et tressaille face à la brève douleur que ce geste déclenche dans sa tête. « Vous n’êtes pas la seule espèce à vivre dans cette dimension, vous savez. »

C’est la suggestion d’Enjolras, quelques jours plus tard, de tout simplement faire sauter l’entièreté du complexe qui se charge de désintégrer ce qui lui restait de patience. « Et les gens à l’intérieur ? » demande Feuilly. Enjolras rougit ‒ Grantaire le suspecte d’avoir un crush.

« On va d’abord les évacuer, bien sûr. Une alarme incendie devrait suffire, non ? »

« Et pour les _autres_ personnes à l’intérieur ? » lui rappelle Grantaire avec acidité.

Il ne fait pas partie de leur petite assemblée de réflexion : il est assis en hauteur, sur une échelle qui mène au sommet des étagères des la bibliothèque, tandis qu’ils sont tous rassemblés autour de leur table ronde à pondre plan après plan. Ça pourrait faire pleurer un vampire, de voir à quel point ils ne sont bons à rien jusqu’à ce que l’un d’eux propose quelque chose de viable qu’ils s’empressent de transformer en un plan hasardeux. D’après ce qu’il a vu jusqu’ici, c’est principalement à la chance que ces crétins doivent leur survie prolongée.

« Quelles autres personnes ? » demande Courfeyrac, perplexe, et Éponine roule des yeux.

« Ceux dans les cellules, idiot. » Grantaire aime bien Éponine. Les démons vengeurs sont en général plutôt sympas tant qu’on ne se les met pas à dos, et même en tant qu’humaine, Éponine est d’assez bonne compagnie.

Le ton d’Enjolras est dédaigneux alors qu’il se renfonce dans sa chaise. « Est-ce qu’ils comptent vraiment ? »

« On avait un marché ! » Grantaire saute et atterrit derrière lui, furieux. « J’ai déjà attendu bien assez longtemps. Je t’ai donné les informations que tu voulais, maintenant tu dois me rendre la pareille. »

Enjolras se lève et ils se défient du regard. « Je ne sais pas. » articule lentement le Tueur. « Est-ce que je devrais conclure des pactes avec des démons ? »

Grantaire se jette sur lui, laissant échapper un cri quand la douleur traverse sa tête. Enjolras le repousse, ses yeux magnifiques brûlant de haine, et pendant un instant, Grantaire voit rouge et attaque. Moins d’une seconde plus tard, il s’écarte en titubant, un cri dans la bouche et ses mains enserrées autour de sa tête. Il revient à lui pour se retrouver dans une boutique silencieuse, avec tous les yeux du groupe fixés sur lui. C’est Éponine qui se fait la voix de la collectivité : « Qu’est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? »

« Modification comportementale. » Combeferre s’avance dans son siège, les yeux écarquillés derrière ses lunettes. « Tu as été un des sujets de l’Initiative, n’est-ce pas ? »

Putain de sorciers. Toujours en avance sur les autres.

Grantaire se hisse à nouveau sur le barreau de l’échelle et leur lance un regard mauvais. « Ils m’ont un peu tripoté, oui. »

« Et alors quoi ? » Bahorel lève un sourcil. « Tu ne peux plus blesser personne ? »

Éponine éclate de rire et Grantaire révise immédiatement son opinion à propos d’elle.

« Un vampire qui ne peut pas mordre ! Hilarant ! Est-ce que c’est pas un peu l’équivalent de la castration, pour vous ? »

« Ta gueule. » Il se demande si ça déclencherait sa puce de lui jeter quelque chose à la figure. Peut-être si elle est assez loin ? « Écoutez, mon cerveau, n’est pas le problème. On avait un marché : je vous donnais les infos, vous sortiez mes amis de là vivants. »

« Des démons avec des amis, » renifle Lamarque, ce qui fait se redresser Éponine dans sa chaise.

« Hé ! »

« On avait un marché ! » Grantaire se tourne vers Enjolras, qui lui rend un regard indifférent. « Ou bien y a-t-il plus d’honneur chez les démons que chez les humains ? »

Ça touche un point sensible (1-0 pour Grantaire) et le nouveau plan revisité inclus un raid au cœur du complexe, où les scientifiques créent leur monstre. C’est ça, la véritable menace, décident-ils. Grantaire peut les accompagner tant qu’il reste hors de leur chemin et ne les trahit pas au moment où il se retrouvera avec des alliés.

À l’intérieur de l’Initiative, quelqu’un active un bouton ou un truc du genre et tous les démons sont libérés. C’est à ce moment-là que Grantaire réalise que s’il ne peut pas blesser les humains, les démons restent à sa portée. Il est avec Enjolras lorsqu’il repère une longue chevelure violette et il crie : « ‘Chetta ! »

Elle se retourne et ils tombent dans les bras l’un de l’autre avec un cri de soulagement. « Tu es revenu ! Putain, qu’est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ? »

« Je n’allais pas vous laisser derrière. » Par-dessus l’épaule de la démone, Grantaire aperçoit Enjolras grimacer et son sourire s’évanouit. « Viens, il faut‒ »

« Je cherche Joly, il est là quelque part. » Elle est hystérique, les yeux brillants, et il la tire dans la direction qu’il avait prévu de prendre.

« Bossuet et lui étaient avec moi par là-bas. »

« Ton ami démon de la chance ? »

« Tu vas l’adorer, » lui promet-il. Il l’empêche d’attaquer le Tueur, lui dit qu’il lui expliquera plus tard, et Enjolras se sépare d’eux quand ils trouvent Bossuet et Joly. Ce dernier est trop faible pour tenir debout et Bossuet monte férocement la garde pour empêcher quiconque de s’approcher. Lui et Grantaire restent derrière tandis que Musichetta se charge de Joly, dans le but de détruire tout ce qu’ils peuvent. L’air est empli de cris de démons et de hurlements humains, une véritable symphonie dans les oreilles de Grantaire, et même s’il ne peut attaquer personne directement, il reste tout à fait capable de causer des dégâts.

Un démon du clan Britzai a acculé dans un coin un docteur que Bossuet reconnait ; Grantaire retient le démon le temps que Bossuet arrache un à un les doigts du docteur. Les épines de son dos, normalement couchées à plat, sont hérissées de colère.

« C’est lui qui a fait du mal à Joly, » lui dit Bossuet alors qu’ils s’enfuient, le complexe s’écroulant autour d’eux.

C’est du domaine de la séduction pré-accouplement, ce protectionnisme possessif. Grantaire se demande quelle sera la réaction de Musichetta. Pendant qu’ils s’échappent, il laisse son esprit dériver vers Enjolras et se surprend à espérer que le Tueur s’en est sorti sain et sauf.

 

 

**Un an auparavant**

« Je pense que je vais prendre le large pendant un moment. » dit Grantaire. Le trio le fixe du regard, avant d’échanger une série de coups d’œil interrogatifs.

« Tu comptes aller où ? » lui demande Joly, sourcils froncés.

« Tu retournes à Paris ? » Musichetta rabat l’écran de son ordinateur portable et sourit. « Ramène-nous des souvenirs. »

« En fait, je pensais aller plus au sud. » Grantaire secoue sa bouteille de bière. Il a développé un goût pour cette boisson ‒ Bossuet en est fou. « En Afrique. »

« Pourquoi l’Afrique ? » demande Joly, tandis que Bossuet secoue la tête.

« Tu n’es pas sur le point de faire quelque chose de stupide, n’est-ce pas, R ? »

« Ça dépend comment tu définis “stupide“. » Il baisse les yeux et soupire. « Il y a un chaman là-bas, un démon asphyx. »

« Lloyd ? » Les yeux roses de Musichetta s’écarquillent. « Quel vœu voudrais-tu qu’il t’exauce ? »

« Ça pourrait être la partie stupide. » admet Grantaire.

« Enjolras est mêlé à l’histoire, c’est ça ? »  Bossuet a une sympathie très limitée pour le Tueur, et il se lève avec un grognement. « Quelle question. Toutes tes idées stupides ont quelque chose à voir avec Enjolras. »

« Lloyd fait passer des épreuves à ceux qui viennent le trouver. » dit Musichetta, s’avançant pour poser une main sur son épaule. « Des épreuves difficiles. »

« Je sais. »

« Qu’est-ce qui vaut le coup de subir ça ? »

« C’est le seul moyen que j’ai trouvé de récupérer mon âme. » marmonne Grantaire, les yeux fixés sur la bouteille dans sa main plutôt que sur ses amis. Il suffit d’une seconde à Bossuet pour exploser :

« Ton _âme_  ? Pardon ? Ça va te rendre fou, R ! Cette amourette n’en vaut pas la peine ! »

Joly laisse échapper une sorte de cliquetis agité. « R… Tu sais que ça ne suffira peut-être pas à le convaincre… »

« Probablement que non. » Grantaire a retourné cette pensée des centaines de fois dans sa tête. Mais ce qui est évident, c’est que peu importe à quel point sa relation avec Enjolras et ses amis s’est améliorée, au point de devenir cordiale, son vampirisme les séparera toujours. « Mais ça fait des années que je suis à ses côtés et la situation ne s’est pas arrangée pour autant. S’il y a la moindre chance… Je dois la saisir. »

« T’es un putain d’idiot. » lui lance Bossuet, et Grantaire lève les bras en haussant les épaules.

« Je n’ai jamais prétendu le contraire. »

« Je suppose qu’on est tous un peu bêtes, quand on est amoureux. » soupire Musichetta en lançant un regard à ses compagnons.

« Il y a être un peu bête et puis il y a refuser de voir la vérité. S’il voulait de toi, ça ferait longtemps qu’il se serait manifesté. » Les mots sont durs malgré toutes les bonnes intentions qu’il y a derrière. Grantaire finit sa bière avant de se lever et attraper sa veste.

« Pour l’instant, je suis un monstre. Peut-être qu’il me préfèrera avec une âme. »

« Tu lui es plus utile en tant que combattant. » insiste Bossuet. « Ça ne va pas l’enchanter, que tu fasses ça. »

« Si l’un d’entre eux pose la question, ne leur dites pas où je suis parti ni pourquoi. Dites juste que je serais absent quelques temps. » Il les abandonne, dos tourné face à leurs protestations, et enfouit profondément ses mains dans ses poches sur le chemin vers sa crypte. Il n’aura pas besoin de grand-chose. Le trio gardera un œil sur son chez-lui.

C’est une bonne manière de s’en aller, de laisser la petite troupe du Tueur sans un aurevoir. Il espère que ça leur fera un peu mal, surtout Enjolras.

Il s’imagine faisant ses adieux. Peut-être enfin donner à Enjolras ce pendentif d’il y a des années, le seul cadeau que Grantaire ait jamais trouvé pour lui. Lui promettre de revenir entier, avec quelque chose qui le rendrait digne d’être aimé d’Enjolras.

Comme s’il pouvait mériter Enjolras, avec ou sans âme.

Mais il doit essayer. Depuis sa résurrection, Enjolras est devenu compliqué. À un moment il demande à Grantaire de l’accompagner en patrouille, et l’instant d’après il se met à cracher que Grantaire ne lui est utile qu’au combat. Encore maintenant, ils continuent à l’exclure de leurs plans jusqu’à la dernière seconde, lorsqu’ils décident qu’ils ont besoin de lui. La quantité de rejet et d’humiliation que Grantaire peut encaisser a ses limites.

Et s’il y a la moindre chance qu’Enjolras puisse l’aimer, il doit la saisir. Il est désespéré. Il n’arrête pas de penser à Enjolras, de s’imaginer qu’ils sont ensembles tous les deux, de rêver de lui dans son sommeil. Si une âme lui permet d’attirer l’attention d’Enjolras, peut-être même l’amener à avoir un peu de considération pour lui…

Et s’il ne survit pas aux épreuves du démon, alors soit. Il vaut mieux être mort que sans espoir.

 

 

**Présent**

Enjolras le trouve sous le porche arrière, en train de fumer une par une l’entièreté d’un paquet de cigarettes. Il a même été prendre une assiette dans la cuisine pour l’utiliser comme cendrier. « Je suis désolé. »

Grantaire lève les yeux vers lui, surpris. « Pardon ? »

Enjolras soupire et vient s’assoir à côté de lui, lui prenant la cigarette des mains et tirant un trait. Ça ne devrait pas être aussi séduisant que ça l’est et Grantaire manque de laisser tomber la cigarette quand Enjolras la lui rend. « Je suis désolé, » répète Enjolras, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux. « Pour t’avoir parlé comme ça dans la cuisine. Je sais que tu n’aimes pas parler de ce que tu as fait avec Tholomyès. »

« Je le méritais. »

« Non, absolument pas. » Enjolras donne l’impression d’essayer de le réconforter, ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Tu n’as pas assemblé les pièces du puzzle, » réalise Grantaire. « Tu ne sais pas qui étais le Tueur. »

« Quoi ? Le Tueur d’Audric ? » Une petite fossette apparait entre les yeux d’Enjolras, comme chaque fois qu’il est perdu. Grantaire secoue la tête et fixe l’horizon.

« Je n’étais pas avec Tholomyès quand il a attaqué Audric. Enfin si. En quelque sorte. » Comment fait Enjolras pour ne pas comprendre ? Un dernier coup d’œil à l’expression perplexe du Tueur fait soupirer Grantaire : « C’était moi, Enjolras. J’étais le Tueur d’Audric, celui qui s’est enfoui et a tout foutu en l’air. »

« Tu… Mais… Pourquoi tu ne l’as pas dit ? » Le regard d’Enjolras pèse lourd sur les épaules de Grantaire, qui se voûtent. « Sans moi, vous ne seriez sans doute pas dans cette situation merdique. Si j’avais fait confiance à mon Observateur et si je ne m’étais pas comporté comme un lâche… »

« Quel âge avais-tu ? » demande doucement Enjolras.

« Vingt-deux ans. »

« Plus jeune que moi. »

« Et maintenant j’en ai quatre cent soixante-quatre. » Ça sort plus brusque que prévu et Grantaire râle contre sa propre irascibilité.

« Tu étais un Tueur. » Enjolras secoue la tête. « Je n’arrive pas à le croire. Pourquoi tu n’a jamais rien dit ? »

« Parce que j’étais un Tueur de merde. » Il écrase sa cigarette dans l’assiette et en allume une autre, les yeux dans le lointain. « J’étais faible, lâche et pas taillé pour le job. »

« Il n’y a pas d’erreur dans la lignée des Tueurs. » déclare Enjolras.

« Je n’étais pas le soldat qu’il leur fallait ! » Grantaire détourne le regard en espérant que personne ne les écoute à l’intérieur. Le silence règne dans le jardin ; la maison, elle, résonne du bruit des conversations. « J’étais une erreur, » dit-il après un moment. « Je me suis entrainé toute ma vie et il m’a fallu à peine cinq ans en tant que Tueur pour montrer ma vraie nature. J’ai marché droit dans la gueule du loup, comme je l’ai dit, et après ma transformation, j’ai mené Tholomyès vers mon Observateur. Et je l’ai tué. » Il n’a plus beaucoup de souvenirs des évènements ‒ il n’arrive même pas à se rappeler du visage d’Audric. Mais il se souvient de la faim, de l’excitation, du frisson.

« Tu n’étais pas toi-même. » lui dit Enjolras.

« Je l’étais quand je me suis enfui. » La fumée de sa cigarette s’évade vers le jardin. « J’ai été un humain merdique, un mauvais Tueur et un vampire pathétique. »

« Grantaire‒ »

« Mon nom, c’était Regnaude. » Enjolras fait silence. « Regnaude Sicard. Après ma transformation, Tholomyès m’a demandé si je voulais rester Regnaude pour toujours, et il n’y avait rien qui ne me faisait plus horreur que ça. Je voulais être plus grand. Regnaude avec un R majuscule. »

« Grand R. » murmure Enjolras.

« Grantaire. » Il grimace, crachant les mots comme une moquerie. « Quelle noble ambition, pour quelqu’un d’aussi faible. »

« Tu n’es pas‒ »

« Si. » Grantaire le fait taire d’un regard, et maintient le contact. Bleu foncé contre… quoi ? Il n’a aucune idée de la couleur de ses yeux. S’il l’a su quand il était humain, il a oublié, maintenant. « Je suis faible. » répète-t-il. « Je l’ai toujours été. Mais tu es bien plus fort que moi : tu réussiras là où j’ai échoué. Toi, tu ne reculeras jamais devant une tâche à accomplir. Tu n’abandonneras jamais ton devoir. Tu es un meilleur Tueur et un meilleur homme que je ne l’ai jamais été. »

« Tu es un _grand_ homme, Grantaire. » insiste Enjolras. Il bouge pour se retrouver en face de lui. Leurs genoux s’effleurent. « Ton nom étais bien choisi. »

« Je suis l’ombre d’une ombre. » lâche amèrement Grantaire.

« Pas du tout. » Enjolras fronce les sourcils, l’air de se reprendre. « Tu as retrouvé ton âme. Aucun vampire n’a jamais fait ça volontairement auparavant. Tu vaux bien plus que ce que tu ne le penses. »

« Je ne l’ai pas fait pour devenir une meilleure personne. »

« Pourquoi, alors ? »

Bon Dieu, ce qu’il est aveugle. Et Grantaire se sent fatigué. Il se détourne et finit sa cigarette avant de se remettre à parler, sans en allumer une autre : « Tu es obsédé par l’indépendance, tu sais ? Pas seulement toi, je veux dire la race humaine. À cette époque, vous pensez tous que vous devez tout savoir faire par vous-mêmes. Vous pouvez vous faire aidez par d’autres personnes, mais vous devez être capables de vous débrouiller seul si c’est nécessaire. Je ne suis pas de cette époque, et pour moi, ça ne marche pas comme ça. J’ai besoin… » Il agite la main sans trop savoir quoi en faire. « J’ai toujours eu besoin de quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher. Quand j’étais un enfant, c’était Dieu. En tant que Tueur, je n’étais bon à rien parce que j’étais perdu. Et lorsque Tholomyès est arrivé, il a pris le contrôle. Tout ce que j’avais à faire, c’était suivre les ordres. »

« T’as tout détruit, pour moi. Tu as tué Tholomyès et je n’avais envie de rien d’autre que de te torturer toi et tous ceux qui t’étaient chers pour te le faire payer. Mais quand je suis revenu, l’Initiative m’a attrapé et je ne pouvais plus rien faire… et tu m’as donné un nouvel objectif. » Il ose enfin risquer un coup d’œil vers Enjolras. Celui-ci le lui rend, les bras croisés sur ses genoux. « Je ne peux rien faire tout seul. » lui explique Grantaire. « Ce n’est pas dans ma nature. Tu m’as donné quelque chose à faire et tu m’as traité… au bout d’un moment… comme un égal. J’ai fait ça pour toi. Je fais toujours tout pour toi. »

Enjolras se décale pour se rapprocher de lui. Leurs genoux se touchent et Grantaire n’arrive pas à se décider à s’écarter. « Est-ce que ça faisait mal ? » demande doucement Enjolras.

Grantaire soupire en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « C’était et ça reste une torture. »

Tout à coup, Enjolras est tout proche. Ses mains sont posées sur le visage et la nuque de Grantaire, les pouces placés de manière à aligner leurs visages. C’est rapide, mais il est doux, et Grantaire a à peine le temps de respirer avant qu’Enjolras ne presse leurs lèvres l’une contre l’autre.

Pendant un bon paquet de secondes, ils restent immobiles, et puis Grantaire laisse échapper un bruit ‒ quelque chose de trop bas et doux pour être un gémissement, mais pas trop éloigné ‒ et il incline la tête pour embrasser Enjolras comme il se doit, ses mains se levant de leur propre chef. Une trouve sa place sur l’avant-bras du Tueur, l’autre se pose sur sa joue, et ils s’avancent tous les deux jusqu’à ce que leurs cuisses soient pressées l’une contre l’autre.

« Bordel de merde. » halète Grantaire lorsqu’ils se séparent, quelques secondes plus tard. « Enjolras, qu’est-ce que‒ »

« J’ai pas autant de choses à dire que toi, » La respiration d’Enjolras est saccadée et Grantaire est hypnotisé par à quel point ses lèvres semblent humides. « Je voulais… J’ai plus envie de me dire que tu es une mauvaise idée. Tu étais une mauvaise idée avant, mais tu as récupéré ton âme pour _moi_ , et on sera peut-être morts dans une semaine, donc je voulais… » Pendant un instant, ses doigts se crispent sur les épaules et la nuque de Grantaire. Puis il se détend et passe une main dans les cheveux du vampire.

Grantaire est sur le point de pleurer. Il se sent tellement léger qu’il pourrait s’évanouir. « Ne fais pas ça si c’est juste pour une seule fois. » parvient-il à articuler. « Je ne pourrait pas le supporter. On pourrait bien être encore en vie, dans une semaine. »

« Tu n’étais pas censé être le pessimiste de nous deux ? » Le rire d’Enjolras s’étrangle dans sa gorge et il attire Grantaire dans une étreinte.

Leur position est un peu tordue mais Grantaire parvient à presser son visage dans les cheveux d’Enjolras et les empoigne avec autant de force qu’il l’ose.

« Ce n’est pas juste pour une seule fois. » murmure Enjolras. « Je ne fais jamais les choses une seule fois. »

Ils montent dans la chambre d’Enjolras, leur chemin à travers la maison se faisant, par un bienheureux hasard, sans rencontrer le moindre obstacle. Grantaire ne pleure pas, mais putain, il en est vraiment à deux doigts. Enjolras est tellement magnifique, tellement expressif, tellement _là_. Ses yeux restent ouverts, fixés sur Grantaire jusqu’à la dernière seconde avant son orgasme, et lui et Grantaire veillent pendant des heures, juste à se dévorer du regard l’un l’autre. Grantaire ne peut pas s’empêcher de le toucher, ses paumes mates couvrant de caresses la peau pâle d’Enjolras.

Ils ont tous les deux leurs cicatrices. Grantaire laisse Enjolras embrasser son dos, là où la marque des châtiments de Tholomyès sont gravées le long de ses côtes et de sa colonne vertébrale. De son côté, il retrace les lignes blanches et roses qui signalent les endroits où Enjolras a été poignardé, coupé, entaillé. Blessé, mais pas tué.

Ils seront peut-être morts dans une semaine, mais pour le moment, ils sont tous les deux en vie. Grantaire s’endort avec la chaleur d’Enjolras contre sa poitrine, les joues douloureuses d’avoir trop souri.

 

 

**Deux mois plus tard**

Ils sont à Québec, avec comme projet de déménager à Montréal dans quelques jours. L’argent de Marius et les contacts de Jehan leur ont permis de s’offrir un grand appartement au septième étage d’un immeuble quelconque. Quand le soleil est levé, les stores restent baissés, mais il y a un balcon où les humains peuvent se prélasser autant qu’ils le souhaitent.

Il n’y a qu’Enjolras, Grantaire, Jehan et Éponine. Ils se sont tous éparpillés loin les uns des autres, maintenant, et Grantaire sait qu’ils regrettent tous le bon vieux temps à Solvalée, quand ils étaient tous ensembles. Mais dorénavant, leurs priorités ont changé. Grantaire est resté fidèle à lui-même : il suit Enjolras et couvre ses arrières. Tout le reste est secondaire.

Grantaire s’attendait en partie à ce que les sentiments d’Enjolras à son égard disparaissent une fois la bataille terminée, mais en réalité, ils ont semblé se renforcer. Alors qu’ils s’éloignaient à toute vitesse du cratère qu’était devenue Solvalée, Enjolras avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de Grantaire et avait dormi presque une journée entière. Et maintenant, les voici à Québec, à imaginer des projets pour l’avenir. Grantaire sait de source sûre qu’il ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive, mais bordel, comme s’il allait balancer tout ça par la fenêtre dans le simple but de se torturer lui-même. Il est bien trop égoïste.

Le jour qui suit est consacré à dormir : Enjolras a insisté là-dessus. Son amant est décidé à rattraper le temps perdu ‒ ils méritent tous les deux une fin heureuse après tout ce qu’ils ont subi, dit-il. Alors ils paressent au lit jusqu’en début d’après-midi, où Grantaire s’étire avec un bâillement de contentement et tapote son ventre. « Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais j’ai bien envie d’un petit déjeuner. Ou d’un diner. »

« On pourrait sortir prendre le déjeuner. » dit Enjolras en s’asseyant pour s’étirer à son tour. « Il y a un café‒ »

« Il fait jour, Enjolras. » Grantaire jette un coup d’œil à la lueur solaire qui filtre entre les stores sur la fenêtre et un goût désagréable se répand dans sa bouche.

Enjolras attrape son sac posé au sol, de son côté du lit, et y farfouille un moment avant d’en tirer un objet. Quelque chose d’assez petit pour être caché dans un poing fermé. « J’ai quelque chose pour toi, » dit-il sur un ton étrangement nerveux avant d’ouvrir la main.

C’est une bague.

Le cœur de Grantaire s’arrête de battre. « Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » demande-t-il, sa voix réduite à un filet par un sentiment qu’il ne peut pas nommer. Ce n’est _pas_ ce à quoi il pense, il sait que non, alors qu’est-ce que c’est ?

« C’est une bague. » Peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, au lieu de poursuivre sur sa lancée, Enjolras se reprend et secoue la tête avec véhémence. « Ce n’est pas une demande en mariage ! »

« Oh Dieu soit loué. » Grantaire ferait un horrible mari. Il a déjà du mal à appeler Enjolras son petit-ami. Ce dernier se met à rire et se penche pour embrasser son front.

« Ce n’est pas une demande en mariage. C’est un cadeau. »

« C’est magnifique. » La bague est constituée d’une pierre turquoise prisonnière d’une sorte de cage en or.

« C’est le Joyau d’Amara. »

Grantaire laisse tomber la main qu’il avait avancée et fixe Enjolras pendant un moment avant de secouer la tête. « Tu t’es fait arnaquer. Le Joyau n’existe pas. »

« Il existe. » Enjolras lui tend l’objet. « Je l’ai dans ma main. Et il est pour toi. Allons déjeuner. »

À contre-cœur, Grantaire prend la bague et la passe à l’index de sa main droite. Il ne sent aucune différence et se lève pour rejoindre la fenêtre. « Tu n’as pas le droit d’être déçu, d’accord ? »

« D’accord. » Enjolras passe ses jambes par-dessus le bord du lit, le sourire aux lèvres. « Est-ce que j’ai le droit de dire “Je te l’avais dit“ ? »

« Fais-toi plaisir. » Ça va faire mal. Grantaire saisit le bord du store, sentant sous ses doigts la rigidité du tissu noir, et le relève, préparé à la brûlure. Une seconde plus tard, il attend toujours. Derrière lui, Enjolras pousse un cri de triomphe.

Le soleil caresse sa peau et _ça ne brûle pas_. Grantaire est à court de mots. Un instant plus tard, Enjolras est à ses côtés, occupé à relever le reste du store pour inonder leur chambre de lumière. C’est si brillant que le vampire doit se reculer en plissant des yeux, la bouche ouverte en silence.

« Je te l’avais dit. » chuchote Enjolras au creux de son oreille en entourant de ses bras la taille de Grantaire, le menton posé sur son épaule. « Allons déjeuner. »

Grantaire ne s’est jamais habillé aussi vite. Il ne peut pas s’empêcher de jeter des coups d’œil en direction de la fenêtre. Tout est tellement lumineux, dehors. Dans le vestibule, il hésite. S’exposer à la lumière du jour va contre tous ses instincts. Il va brûler.

« Tout ira bien. » Enjolras lui prend la main pour le tirer vers l’avant et Grantaire se laisse aller. Peut importe où ira Enjolras, il le suivra toujours. Le premier pas hors de l’ombre est terrifiant mais la main d’Enjolras se presse autour de la sienne pour le guider.

« C’est chaud, » souffle Grantaire. « Comme une lampe ou une bougie. » Ça lui fait mal aux yeux mais il ne peut pas se décider à les fermer. Le ciel est bleu au-dessus d’eux, avec des nuages nets, gris sombre au milieu et argentés sur les bords, qui dérivent en altitude.

Il ne se rend compte qu’il pleure qu’au moment où Enjolras essuie les larmes sur son visage. « Comme ça, tu pourras rester en vie pour moi. » murmure-t-il à Grantaire. « Rien ne pourra te faire de mal. »

Même un pieu en plein cœur ne pourra pas le tuer s’il porte le Joyau d’Amara. Il pratiquement invincible, maintenant. Il serre Enjolras fort dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son épaule et riant à travers ses larmes. Ça faisait quatre cent soixante ans qu’il n’avait pas pu marcher à la lumière du soleil, et aujourd’hui il a le droit de le faire avec Enjolras à ses côtés.

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l'auteur :  
> Les choses que je n'ai pas pu caser mais que j'aimerais bien que vous imaginiez: Combeferre en sorcier incroyablement badass, Courfeyrac qui se sent comme le zéro pointé, Grantaire se faisant transformer la nuit de la Saint Barthélémy et faisant un carnage, Enjolras en train de chanter Something To Sing About (l'idée qui m'a inspiré tout ça), Feuilly effrayé que sa lycanthropie va lui faire perdre tous ses amis et Bahorel qui lui donne un bon coup sur la tête avant de lui faire un câlin parce qu'il ne pourrait vraiment pas plus se tromper, Cosette en tant que Clef (avec une relation très fusionnelle avec son grand frère Enjolras qui se sacrifie pour elle sur la tour), Marius tellement amoureux de Cosette qu'il la croit aussitôt qu'elle lui révèle l'existence du surnaturel et se sentant lui aussi un peu comme le zéro pointé parce qu'il ne peut plus rien faire après que son grand-père lui ait coupé les vivres, Éponine qui vit très mal le fait de ne plus être une démone vengeresse et puis devient accidentellement amie avec le groupe même si elle nie avoir la moindre connection émotionnelle avec eux.  
> Ok, je pense que j'ai fini. J'ai écrit ça en plus ou moins deux jours, donc s'il y a des fautes de frappes, dites-le moi ! Aussi, comment ça a été avec le déroulement non chronologique ? C'est la première fois que j'essaie quelque chose comme ça, je ne sait pas si je m'en suis bien sortie ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
